The Winter Come With An Assassin
by K-Marvelitas
Summary: Winter Soldier, un asesino cuya existencia es puesta en duda por muchos, una leyenda que provoca admiración y terror entre los espías, los asesinos. Un personaje que no siempre mantuvo su rostro oculto. Un accidente que tuvo lugar en el año de 1970, le obligó a desparecer durante días. ¿Qué horrores desaparecieron junto con el rostro del Soldado de Invierno?
1. Chapter 1

N/a: Bueno, esta primer historia de Marvel se sitúa en los años 70, es una mezcla entre el cómic de Capitán América y Winter Soldier con el universo cinematográfico de Marvel. Soy una gran fanática del personaje del Soldado de Invierno por lo que deseaba escribir algun fanfic que se centrara completamente en él.

¡Espero que les guste y gracias por leer!

_**K.**_

* * *

Prólogo.

Despertar siempre era doloroso. Su cerebro estaba paralizado por el frío, el dolor se extendía por sus miembros aun engarrotados como si miles de espinas se clavaran en sus musculos, sus huesos y se obligaba a no dejar salir ni un sonido. La piel le terminaba con quemaduras por el frío. Y lo peor de la situación era no saber dónde estaba o quién era.

Luego de eso venían los cientos de pruebas físicas, las agujas pinchandolo una y otra vez en distintas regiones de su anatomía para terminar la evaluación con la cabeza metida en una enorme maquina, incomprensible para él. Sus dientes apretaban con fuerza el protector dentro de su boca y sus ojos permanecían fuertemente cerrados, su cuerpo sacudiéndose de manera incontrolable, a pesar de estar firmemente atado a la mesa, y gritaba mientras los cientos de voltios de energía eléctrica freían su cerebro.

Al final perdía la conciencia o tal vez, solo no recordaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

De nuevo era el Winter Soldier. Tenía una misión.

Una de las tantas bases de operaciones de HYDRA. Año 1970. 0800 Horas.

La sala de pruebas se encontraba oculta bajo la tierra, debajo de uno de los complejos de HYDRA que eran usados para investigación y almacenamiento de armas. Ese pabellón era uno de los más grandes, se encontraba oculto en el fondo de las instalaciones, rodeado por muros grises cuyo grosor impedía que cayeran con facilidad en caso de un ataque. El lugar siempre tenía la temperatura ligeramente baja, estaba lleno de armas, municiones, una camilla e instrumental médico.

En medio de aquellas instalaciones se encontraba una maquina de aspecto tosco, oscura y peligrosa. Para entrar en ese pabellón se tenía que contar con un alto grado dentro de la jerarquía, pasar todos los controles de seguridad que mantenían alejados a los ojos curiosos.

Las gruesas puertas de acero se abrieron, detrás de ellas se encontraba Alexander Pierce quien era resguardado por tres agentes de HYDRA, era una medida de seguridad inútil puesto que el soldado podría vencerlos con facilidad si se lo proponía, pero Pierce sabía que eso jamás sucedería. El soldado de invierno era un arma, las armas nunca fallan y no tienen una mente propia, al menos no aquellas que son eficaces.

-Misión -murmuró el soldado.

El rostro del Winter Soldier se mantenía sin expresión, mirando fijamente a su superior. Se encontraba totalmente vestido y preparado para cumplir con su tarea. Los avances de la ciencia eran increibles, el joven James Buchanan Barnes parecía no haber envejecido más que algunos meses. Pierce admiraba su obra, el trabajo que le ayudaba a escribir la historia a la conveniencia de los planes de su organización.

Alexander chasqueó los dedos, uno de los doctores se acercó y le entregó una carpeta de color gris que estaba marcada con el emblema de SHIELD en la parte frontal.

-Recientemente nos hemos encontrado con un obstáculo que nos dificulta seguir el curso de nuestros planes -informó con su usual tranquilidad y frialdad. -El objetivo esta metiendo la nariz en donde no debería, podría arruinar años de preparación. De esfuerzo. Debe ser...-sonrió ligeramente, de forma afable- removido, de manera permanente, Soldado.

\- ¿Quién es el objetivo?

\- Tu misión es eliminar a Howard Stark -mencionó Pierce con soltura, mostrándole las fotografías que había dentro del archivo de SHIELD.

Su mente se quedó en blanco y sintió como si alguien golpeara el interior de su cabeza con fuerza. Todo en su interior, vibrando mientras miraba las fotografías de los archivos. Apenas pudo ocultar el ligero temblor de su mano humana, sujetando la carpeta abierta con sus ojos fijos en la información. Parecía como si una imagen estuviera intentando salir a flote en medio de la niebla que era su mente, pero tan pronto como llegó la sensación terminó por diluirse.

\- ¿Tiempo para entregar reporte de la misión?

\- 48 horas, Soldado. El destino de toda nuestra operación esta en tus manos -informó Pierce con seriedad antes de hacer un gesto a los agentes que le acompañaban.

Los hombres guiaron al Winter Soldier hasta el exterior de las instalaciones. Subió a un automovil oscuro en compañía de uno de los agentes que sería el encargado de conducir y mantener listo el vehiculo en dado caso que fuera necesario escapar.

\- Stark -seguía repitiendo la palabra en su mente a pesar de que seguía leyendo los informes. Sentía una inquietud inusual, él no sentía nada, no debía sentirlo, pero algo le decía que esa misión no iba a ser como las anteriores. Estaba concentrado en los detalles de los archivos y sus pensamientos, solo apartó la vista de los papeles al escuchar la voz del conductor.

-Aquí es...el edificio de Stark Industries -informó el agente. Asintió con firmeza, observando las calles, los edificios y señalamientos que había alrededor además de recorrer con la mirada lo alto que era el edificio. Memorizando cada detalle que pudiera serle útil en algún momento.

-Nos prepararemos en uno de los edificios que esté a no más de 5 calles de aquí y necesito un plano de la zona -ordenó. El agente solo atinó a responder con un asentimiento antes de poner el auto en marcha de nuevo.

Cumplir la misión era prioridad. Stark no tenía idea de la tormenta imparable que se avecinaba a él y a los suyos.


	2. Chapter 2

1\. The Deeper Sleep.

La ventisca golpeaba su rostro con pedazos de hielo y copos de nieve. El aire estaba tan frío que parecía cortar su piel. Estaba empapado, sentía como su corazón latía muy lentamente con el dolor metiéndose bajo su piel, lo mantenía paralizado. No era consciente de que estaba siendo arrastrado, pero podía percibir la gruesa capa de nieve. Hizo un inmenso esfuerzo para entreabrir sus ojos y mirar el cielo nublado que se extendía por encima de su cabeza alcanzando a notar la espalda del hombre que lo arrastraba. Llevaba un arma en el hombro.

Terminó por perder la lucha, quedando inconsciente. Iba a morir.

Cuando se esta inconsciente el tiempo transcurre de manera diferente. Si han pasado muchas horas puede sentirse como apenas un parpadeo. Eso fue lo que sintió en el momento que comenzó a abrir los ojos, sus párpados se sentían pesados y seguía siendo arrastrado hacia el oscuro mundo de la inconsciencia. Al menos ya no sentía que el frío se clavaba en su cuerpo. Movió los brazos, levantando las palmas de sus manos hacia su rostro.

Estaba tan confundido, pero lograba recordar su brazo izquierdo no era de metal, nunca antes había tenido algo así. Los médicos rodeaban su camilla, la intensa luz encima de su cabeza le cegaba. No estaba bien. Nada estaba bien.

Extendió su brazo izquierdo rodeando la garganta de uno de los hombres con bata blanca, apretando con fuerza el cuello entre sus dedos de metal, no tenía tacto. ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Era un monstruo? Intentó sentarse en la cama para bajarse de ella, gritando sin escuchar las palabras de las otras personas que le rodeaban. Luchando porque le soltaran.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ME HAN HECHO? ¿QUÉ ME ESTÁN HACIENDO?! -Exigió saber mientras se desgarraba la garganta gritando. Uno de los médicos. Lo reconocía de algún lugar. Se acercó hasta la camilla con una jeringa en la mano, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, empujandolo contra la superficie de metal.

\- Todo estará bien...-murmuraba la voz áspera.

Abrió los ojos de forma sorpresiva, respirando agitadamente con la frente perlada de sudor. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta de quién era, qué estaba haciendo y dónde estaba. Miró alrededor notando lo oscuro que se encontraba la habitación casi vacía del edificio.

Nunca dormía. Era imposible para alguien como él. Sin embargo, si se concentraba lo suficiente y cerraba los ojos, podía desconectarse por completo del mundo confuso y borroso que le rodeaba, era una manera de dejar que su cerebro tuviera algo de descanso aunque a veces se perdía tanto en su inconsciente que escenas e imágenes que no lograba comprender regresaban a él y lo torturaban. Le hacían sentir que era otra persona.

'Hoy tengo una misión.' Repetía en su mente.

El soldado se puso de pie. Se acercó hasta la mesa sucia, uno de los pocos objetos que había en el lugar, en el centro de la espaciosa, desgastada y gris habitación, leyendo por encima las notas de los periódicos de la semana. Estaba en New York, en Estados Unidos, era Enero 16 de 1970. Tenía 36 horas para asesinar a Howard Stark el CEO de Stark Industries. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una noticia que destacaba en las páginas del diario.

"Esta noche, se llevara a cabo la inauguración y posterior fiesta del nuevo complejo para investigación tecnológica de Stark Industries. Se espera la asistencia de importantes miembros de la comunidad científica y la presentación por parte de Howard Stark de los avances en el campo armamentista."

Stark no estaba siendo cauteloso, ni escondiéndose, al contrario era llamativo. Era algo que se notaba en la amplia sonrisa que mostraba mientras posaba en las fotografías que aparecían en los periódicos y revista, a veces junto a su distinguida esposa. Ese hombre podía ser descuidado, pero él no lo era. No iba a confiarse cuando se trataba de uno de los fundadores de S.H.I.E.L.D., si no actuaba con suficiente cautela, la misión podía quedar comprometida.. Su mirada se desvió hasta una imagen donde estaba el hijo de su objetivo, pasando los dedos de metal sobre el papel del diario.

\- Anthony Edward Stark...-murmuró para si mismo. En el interior de su cráneo pudo escuchar los ecos de granadas detonando, los gritos de hombres taladrando sus timpanos y el familiar sonido de la detonación de las armas de fuego.

Se cubrió los oídos con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos, intentando enterrar esa perturbación o lo que sea que fuera, en lo más profundo de su cerebro. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cierta rapidez mientras el corazón latía de forma acelerada, golpeando desde el interior de su pecho.

"Buck..."

Escucho una voz familiar murmurando esa palabra desconocida.

\- ¡NO! -un gruñido brotó de entre sus labios, su puño de metal se estrelló en el muro que se encontraba más cerca, agrietando el concreto frágil por el paso del tiempo. Y poco a poco los sonidos comenzaron a desaparecer, su mente volvió a quedar en silencio, dejandolo a él y sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Está bien? -preguntó la voz sorprendida del agente de HYDRA que le estaba acompañando en esa misión.

\- Sí, tenemos que irnos -Ordenó en ruso, el idioma que le era familiar. Le lanzó el periódico con el anuncio del evento de Stark.- Empieza la misión.

Tomó la mochila, en la que llevaba distintas armas, municiones, antes de salir del departamento. Abandonando el edificio casi en ruinas, amparado por el comienzo de la noche, subiendo al asiento de copiloto del automóvil negro que habían estado usando.

\- ¿Listo para hacer cumplir las ordenes del señor Pierce? -preguntó el agente.

Cargó las municiones en el fusil Dragunov, pudo escuchar el sonido del arma una vez que las municiones estuvieron montadas de forma correcta en el interior de la recámara.

\- Hail Hydra.

\- ¡Stark, escuchame! -exigía Peggy Carter en voz alta, siguiendo a su amigo Howard Stark que se movía de un lado a otro en el camerino montado de forma provisional en la amplia recepción. Lo conocía desde hacía tantas décadas. No podía simplemente dejar que se expusiera ante las camaras, en público y sin protección, ignorando los peligros a los que estaban expuestos.

\- Ya te escuche, Peggy -dijo mientras acomodaba una fina corbata alrededor de su cuello.- Pero si nos estamos acercando a terreno peligroso, es mejor saber quién es nuestro enemigo.

\- ¿Y volverte una carnada es tu forma de ayudar a S.H.I.E.L.D.? -preguntó la mujer manteniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.- Piensa en Maria, piensa en Anthony.

\- ¡Porque estoy pensando en ellos es que debo hacerlo! -sus manos golpearon la superficie de la mesa.- Si la organización está comprometida como sospechamos...tenemos que exponerlos, Peggy. Por nuestras familias, para saber en quien podemos confiar.

Carter lo entendía. Hasta hace unos días pensaba que su vida había tenido un propósito y que había sido el construir S.H.I.E.L.D. y que dejaba unos cimientos sólidos para garantizar la seguridad del país, de las futuras generaciones. Eso era lo que ingenuamente había creído hasta unas semanas atrás cuando Stark había entrado en su oficina, advirtiéndole de un fallo en las comunicaciones que le había llevado hasta una serie errores en la seguridad, de puertas traseras y mensajes encriptados que le hacían sospechar que existía un topo entre ellos.

Desde ese momento ambos habían comenzado a llevar a cabo sus propias investigaciones. Hasta el momento solo se encontraban en callejones sin salida. Aun así, tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- Por lo menos deja que un par de agentes te acompañen. Algunos de los que sabemos que son confiables, Howard -intentó convencer al hombre quien solo negó con un movimiento de cabeza antes de acomodar sus mangas y ponerse un elegante saco de color gris mientras terminaba de anudar su corbata, sonriendole a su amiga de tantos años.

\- Estaré bien, Peg. Hemos logrado salir de situaciones peores. -Le dio a la mujer una suave palmada en el hombro derecho, besando su sien antes de la salir de la estrecha habitación. La agente Carter suspiró pesadamente, escuchando el alboroto que se armó en el exterior una vez que el inventor salió a iniciar el evento.

Llevo una de sus manos hasta su oído derecho, encendiendo la comunicación con los agentes que la acompañaban.- Mantengan sus posiciones y vigilen atentamente a Stark, no quiero ninguna sorpresa.

"Como ordene, Directora Carter." Fue la respuesta de sus subordinados.

Se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación mientras veía su perfil en el espejo que habían mandado a traer para Howard. Los años no transcurrían sin dejar su huella, ya no era una joven agente que intentaba abrirse paso en el difícil mundo del espionaje. Aun buscaba salvar el mundo cada que fuera necesario, pero ahora era una esposa, madre y una mujer poderosa. El peligro al que se exponían también había cambiado, era cada vez más peligroso.

\- ¿Qué harías tú, Steve? -murmuró solo para ella. Trayendo a su mente el recuerdo del Capitán Rogers, el amor de su vida y cuya perdida aun le provocaba una profunda tristeza.- Primero me llevarías a bailar, luego encontrarías la forma de resolverlo.

Salió del cuarto de servicio, manteniéndose en el grupo de personas que formaban la comitiva de Stark, admirando el don de palabra y el encanto de su amigo quién con los años había madurado. Aun seguía siendo un hombre atractivo, seguía actuando como un playboy a la menor provocación, pero siempre tomaba en serio la seguridad de su familia, de su trabajo que era tan importante para el avance de la humanidad. Tenía que asegurarse de que no iban a perderlo.

La inauguración se llevaba a cabo en un escenario amplio, bien iluminado y al descubierto. Lo mejor era hacer el trabajo a distancia. Se agazapó, apoyando una rodilla en la superficie de la azotea, dejando los brazos sobre el borde mientras sostenía el fusil ruso.

\- Mantén el auto en el callejón, encendido. Esta misión esta a punto de terminar -dijo en ruso con voz áspera y baja, sin ningún rastro de emoción a través del comunicador.

"Afirmativo." Respondió la voz del otro agente. "Confirme posición, Soldado."

\- Estoy en posición -murmuró aun en ruso.- Y voy a proceder.

Una brisa helada movió su cabellera castaña, asomó el ojo a través de la mira del fusil. Podía ver claramente su objetivo, hablando desde un podio a la audiencia de invitados y prensa que se reunían para la celebración. Algo en el rostro del hombre provocó un pinchazo de dolor en el fondo de su cerebro que se volvió un ligero zumbido. Su dedo titubeó en el gatillo del arma. No perdió de vista ningún movimiento de Howard Stark, esperando el momento hasta que el hombre salió de detrás del podio. Tensó la mandibula sus dedos aferrandose con firmeza al fusil.

Oprimió el gatillo.

A través de la mira observó cómo la bala se impactaba en el pecho de Stark, no en el corazón como hubiera deseado. Una oleada de panico comenzó a extenderse entre el publico que comenzó, algunas personas se alejaron del tumulto, otros parecían estar gritando por ayuda y algunos más que se acercaban al podio. Una mujer de mediana edad se movió con rapidez entre las personas, sosteniendo a Howard para que su cuerpo no golpeara el suelo.

El Soldado se estaba preparando para un segundo disparo y terminar el trabajo, cuando la mujer giró el rostro mirando directamente en su dirección. El ligero zumbido se volvió un agudo sonido que amenazaba con hacer reventar su cabeza. Tenía la sensación de familiaridad, de que estaba olvidando algo importante.


	3. Chapter 3

Una nueva actualización. Lamento la tardanza, pero últimamente he tenido muchas ideas en mi cabeza que quiero desarrollar.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo. ¡Gracias por leer!

**_K._**

* * *

2\. The Echo of Memories.

Peggy vivió el momento como si estuviera sucediendo en cámara lenta. El proyectil golpeando el hombro izquierdo. Se movió entre las personas, sosteniendo a Howard con fuerza, evitando que cayera al suelo.

Su cabeza escudriñó los alrededores, buscando alguna señal del responsable mientras repetía la trayectoria de la bala en su mente, contaba con una buena memoria. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto fijo, cruzando la avenida y en la esquina de la calle se encontraban un grupo de edificios que parecían albergar departamentos y tiendas. De ahí debía venir.

\- Hombre caído. Traigan una ambulancia inmediatamente -ordenó a los agentes a través del comunicador.- Busquen en los edificios cercanos, tres calles a la redonda. No esperó la respuesta, se apresuró a volcar su atención a Howard.- Aguanta, Stark. La ayuda ya viene en camino -dijo con cierta desesperación en su voz mientras sacaba un pañuelo, buscando la herida para ejercer presión y evitar el sangrado. Parpadeó sorprendida al darse cuenta que no existía herida, miró el rostro de Howard, que aunque parecía ligeramente incómodo, sonreía un poco.

\- Tu rostro de preocupación siempre ha sido muy atractivo, agente Carter -murmuró el millonario, se sentó con cuidado y el casquillo de la bala caía al suelo junto a él. Abrió los botones de su camisa, revelando un chaleco de protección.

Quiso sentir enfado, darle un puñetazo o algo, pero al final no pudo hacerlo. Le alegraba que su amigo estuviera bien, a salvo. Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Stark, quien no dudó en tomarla, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

\- Tranquiliza a las personas, yo iré con los otros agentes -dijo con firmeza. Antes de que el otro intentara convencerla de quedarse o replicara algo, se alejó del tumulto, empujando a las personas mientras avanzaba hasta la calle.- Voy en camino -dijo en voz alta mientras presionaba el comunicador con sus dedos.

Sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza al fusil, estaba rígido aun observando el rostro de Howard Stark y la mujer que lo acompañaba, a través del aumento de la mira del arma. Tenía que disparar una vez más. Una bala en la cabeza y todo terminaría, pero su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que su cerebro había memorizado a través de años de entrenamiento. Apretó los dientes, debía hacer un movimiento. El edificio estaba en la esquina de la calle. La brisa estaba mucho más helada conforme transcurría la noche, lo que no estaba ayudando al dolor de cabeza punzante.

\- Soldado. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no has disparado? -exigió saber el agente de HYDRA. Quien había subido hasta la azotea del edificio y se acercaba lentamente hasta él. De reojo pudo ver que iba vestido como si fuera cualquier otro civil, de aquellos que abarrotaban la ciudad.- Soldado. Responda. -Mantuvo el silencio.- Voy a tener que reportar esto al señor Pierce.

Sus hombros se crisparon al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Un fuerte instinto de protección le hizo saber que no podía permitirse regresar al lado de Pierce, si eso sucedía tenía el presentimiento de que no encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba. Reaccionó antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Se puso en pie con rapidez, girando su cuerpo y golpeando con la base del fusil uno de los lados del rostro del agente. Algunas gotas de sangre mancharon el metal y salpicaron el suelo. El hombre dio unos pasos hacia atrás, terminando por caer de sentón en el suelo.

Le apuntó con el cañón del fusil entre ceja y ceja. Con la frialdad que le caracterizaba apretó el gatillo. La distancia tan corta que les separaba, ayudo a que el disparo no fallara. El agente no reprimió el sonido de sorpresa y terror antes de que la bala se hundiera en su cabeza, desplomándose en el suelo. Inerte. Muerto. Miró el cadáver por unos segundos, escuchando los sonidos de los elementos de S.H.I.E.L.D. quienes no estaban lejos de su ubicación.

El soldado asomó la cabeza por el borde de la azotea, sus ojos contaron a tres agentes de la organización que acompañaban a aquella mujer que provocaba que su cerebro se sacudiera. Como si lo hubiera escuchado, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse aunque estaba seguro que la mujer no podía ver su rostro oculto por la oscuridad y la distancia. Las sombras eran su mejor aliado. Él sí podía verla gracias a la iluminación pública. La conocía de alguna forma, de algún lugar. ¿Por qué no podía recordar su nombre? Presentía que era importante, que le llevaría a un descubrimiento aún más grande.

La mujer levantó sus brazos, apuntándole con un arma corta. Ella no titubeó a la hora de disparar. Tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para evitar el proyectil, cortando la conexión de sus miradas. No podía quedarse ahí. Corrió de un lado a otro del techo de la azotea, saltando desde el otro extremo del edificio cayendo en la acera de la calle con facilidad sobre sus pies.

Dos de los agentes ya le esperaban con las armas apuntándole directamente. Sus dedos se deslizaron con lentitud hasta su espalda, sacando un cuchillo de su cinturón con un movimiento rápido, lanzándose hacia el frente. Los hombres dispararon al mismo tiempo, esquivó por centímetros una de las balas al mover su cuerpo hacia un lado, flexionando su brazo biónico, bloqueando la segunda bala con el metal. Hundió el filo del cuchillo en la garganta de uno de los agentes, golpeando con su puño de acero la muñeca del otro, logrando que el arma se le resbalara de las manos cayendo al suelo, la pateó lejos del alcance del hombre.

El agente que seguía en pie lanzó el puño directo hacia su rostro. Para el Soldado de Invierno era como ver el movimiento en cámara lenta, bloqueó el golpe con su antebrazo humano, usando el de metal para golpearlo con su puño, hundiéndolo en el plexo solar del hombre, escuchando como se le escapaba el aire junto a un quejido y sus huesos tronaban. Seguramente le había roto alguna costilla. Lo tomó del cuello con sus fríos dedos de acero, apretando con la fuerza suficiente para cortarle la respiración hasta que quedó inconsciente. Lo lanzó contra el sucio muro como si se tratara de una un muñeco de trapo.

Escuchó el sonido de la detonación de un arma, la bala rebotó en la superficie de la pared. Un disparo de advertencia. De reojo, notó a la misma mujer que pudo ver a través de la mira del fusil. Ella le apuntaba con el arma desde la esquina de la calle.

\- Detente ahí -anunció con voz firme y en alto.- Tengo una buena puntería y no voy a dudar en dispararte.

Miró de reojo a el agente que la acompañaba, se mantenía estoico a su lado, también apuntando a su espalda con el arma de fuego además de que parecía estarse comunicando con los refuerzos. Tenía que actuar rápido. A unos pocos metros había una alcantarilla. Su mano se deslizó lentamente hasta uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón, sacando del interior una esfera del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

\- ¡Cuidado! -advirtió la mujer cuando escuchó el particular 'click' de la bomba al ser activada. El soldado giró su cuerpo y lanzó la esfera hacia ellos.-...Bomba -fue lo que ella murmuró, empujando al otro agente fuera del alcance de la esfera.

Ambos agentes se alejaron corriendo, resguardándose a varios metros de distancia, detrás de un contenedor de basura, junto al muro del edificio de varios pisos de alto.

El arma hizo un sonido antes de caer al suelo, creando una ruidosa explosión que logró que los vidrios de las ventanas cercanas vibraran violentamente hasta que se rompieron en mil pedazos mientras una llamarada iluminaba la calle a mitad de la noche.

Peggy se mantuvo resguardada detrás del contenedor de basura al lado del joven agente que la acompañaba. Se cubrió ambos oídos con las manos para que el fuerte sonido de la explosión no lastimara sus tímpanos.

Cuando lo peor ya había pasado, abrió los ojos y destapó sus oídos. Tomó su arma del suelo antes de salir de su improvisado bunker lleno de basura. Primero asomó su cabeza fuera del callejón antes de abandonarlo por completo con el agente siguiendo sus pasos con la misma cautela que ella mostraba. Un suspiró abandono sus labios al ver el desastre que había ocasionado la explosión. Algunas sirenas comenzaron a sonar en la distancia.

El interior de una tienda que estaba en el primer piso del edificio, tenía los ventanales rotos y el interior estaba en llamas. No había rastro del sujeto que había actuado como francotirador, como un mercenario.

\- Debemos volver. Tenemos que averiguar la identidad de ese asesino. -Un presentimiento se había albergado en su interior. El atentado no iba simplemente a detenerse ahí. Los refuerzos de S.H.I.E.L.D. aparecieron pocos minutos después y fueron ellos quienes se encargaron de levantar la evidencia que hubiera quedado, recoger los cadáveres además de lidiar con la policía local.

La agente Carter supervisaba el trabajo, mirando atentamente a cada uno de sus subordinados, preguntándose en cuantos y en quienes podía confiar.

Abandonó la escena cuando todo terminó. Los daños quedaron solventados o reparados, habían conseguido todo el material que necesitaban para el análisis de pruebas. Durante todo el viaje en automóvil prolongó el silencio en el que se había sumido hasta que llegaron al complejo central de S.H.I.E.L.D. El Triskelion. Entró a su oficina arrugando ligeramente su ceño al ver ahí a Howard, quien parecía cansado y preocupado, pero ocultó sus expresiones apenas la vio poner un pie en el interior del lugar. Suspiró profundamente, yendo detrás del escritorio casi dejándose caer en el asiento que tenía ahí.

\- Deberías estar descansando. Por pura suerte no tienes el corazón perforado por una bala, pero lo que sucedió...-negó con la cabeza.- No es una experiencia sencilla de asimilar. Ve a casa, pasa tiempo con tu familia.

\- No puedo dejarte sola con esto. Yo fui quien reveló el problema además si regreso ahora mismo a casa, luego de todo lo que ha pasado, solo preocuparía a María. -Se pasó una mano por la nuca, bajando la cabeza.- ¿Encontraron alguna pista sobre la identidad de nuestro asesino?

\- Nada...solo los cadáveres que dejó. –murmuró Peggy mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Es como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

\- Un fantasma -afirmó el millonario.- Supongo que no tengo nada de preocuparme, después de todo, la talentosa agente Carter está de mi lado.

\- No lo sé, Howard...lo que está sucediendo en S.H.I.E.L.D. podría ser más grande de lo que tú y yo hemos imaginado -susurró. La situación comenzaba a desbordarse de entre sus manos. No tenían suficientes pruebas para afirmar con seguridad que estaban comprometidos, tampoco tenían a un sospechoso al que pudieran presionar por información. Estaban a ciegas, repasando un montón de conjeturas, una y otra vez.

Stark se puso de pie, se acercó a la mujer.- Construimos esta organización, hemos hecho por ella lo que ha estado en nuestro poder y seguiremos haciéndolo. Solo no te obsesiones con esto, Peggy. Toma tu consejo. Ve a tu hogar, con tu familia y deja de preocuparte por el resto del mundo. No somos el Capitán América.

Abrió ligeramente los labios para quejarse, pero ningún sonido salió. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Howard estaba en lo cierto. Nadie era Steve Rogers. Nadie podía cargar el peso de una nación, del mundo en sus hombros. Se le escapó un suspiró profundo y asintió en silencio, dejando que su cuerpo se resbalara por el respaldo de su asiento.

\- Gracias, Stark.

\- No es nada -le sonrió de aquella manera encantadora que usaba con cualquier mujer. Howard Stark siempre iba a ser un playboy sin remedio. Se alejó de su escritorio, tomando su saco del respaldo de la silla extra en la oficina.- Nos vemos mañana, Peg. Descansa.

\- Hasta mañana y, Stark -llamó su atención, haciendo que el hombre girar su cabeza y pudiera mirar su rostro- Ten mucho cuidado. -Fue todo lo que dijo antes de verlo salir de la oficina. Alcanzó el teléfono que estaba en un lado de la mesa, descolgando el aparato antes de marcar el número. Sonriendo al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea, a veces solo necesitaba a su familia, a quienes la amaban y estaban a su lado.- Hola, cariño. Sí, estoy saliendo para ir casa.

\- ¡¿Cómo es qué no saben dónde está?! -exigió saber Alexander Pierce. Uno de los hombres más poderosos y la cabeza principal de la organización clandestina H.Y.D.R.A. Mirando al hombre que le estaba dando el informe de la misión.

\- Asesinó al agente Brown, quien estaba a cargo de vigilarlo. Apareció con un disparo en la cabeza, el cuerpo está en posesión de S.H.I.E.L.D. estamos al pendiente de su investigación e intentamos por nuestra cuenta rastrear su ubicación. Discúlpenos, señor Pierce.

\- Quiero saber lo que sucedió con nuestro Soldado de Invierno -ordenó con seriedad.- Quiero que lo encuentren y lo traigan de regreso, si eso no sucede tu vida será la que este en juego, agente.

El hombre sintió el terror creando un nudo en su garganta, una gota de sudor resbalo por su sien, mirando a su líder. Asintió con un vago movimiento de su cabeza. Pierce le dio la espalda, mirando la ciudad a través del enorme ventanal que había en la habitación. Se apresuró hacia la salida de la oficina con las órdenes repitiéndose en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

\- Agente -se detuvo en seco al oír la voz, su mano temblando sobre la perilla con la puerta ligeramente abierta.- Despierte a algunos durmientes. No hace falta decir que si el Soldado de Invierno no puede ser controlado, debe ser eliminado.

\- Como ordene, señor.

En el momento que logró salir del alcantarillado ya casi amanecía. El cielo comenzaba a aclararse con lentitud. Por suerte estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie pudiera atraparlo. Buscó entre las calles hasta que dio con un vagabundo en uno de los callejones. El anciano apestaba a licor y cigarrillos, estaba durmiendo profundamente contra la sucia pared, sosteniendo una botella de whisky con fuerza.

Sería mucho más sencillo matarlo, pero no podía hacerlo. No entendía porque, solo sabía que no era necesario acabar con la vida de aquel pobre infeliz. Con facilidad le quitó la chaqueta y una gorra además de algunas prendas. Se puso las prendas antes de salir de nuevo a las calles.

Caminaba lentamente con sus ojos clavados en el suelo, las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Dejaba que sus pies le guiaran. No tenía idea de hacia dónde estaba yendo, pero sentía la necesidad de seguir ese camino, ese largo camino. Tal vez alguien lo estaba esperando. Tal vez era más que una máquina. La mujer le hizo recordar algo, había hecho una promesa a alguien...tenía que cumplirla. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? ¿Cuántos años habían pasado?

Los pensamientos se amontonaban, entre más, más confundido se sentía. Entró en la estación del metro, abordando el vagón en dirección a Brooklyn.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Esta actualización si que ha tardado! La verdad no me gustaba como quedaba el resultado final, por eso demoré, pero he compensado el tiempo sin actualización al traer un capitulo mucho más largo que los anteriores.

Este fanfic es una especie de mezcla entre el universo del cómic y el cinematográfico, por lo que me he tomado algunas libertades aunque siempre intentando ser lo más coherente posible. Así que Dmitri y Leo son personajes del comic de Winter Soldier de la maravillosa pluma de Ed Brubaker, pero la espía que los acompaña es un personaje totalmente original que salió de mi loca imaginación.

Una vez aclarado eso, espero que disfruten la lectura. ¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, favoritos y demás!

_**K.**_

* * *

Capitulo 3. Puzzle of the Past.

Cuando el vagón de la línea West End se detuvo en la estación de Brooklyn, el cielo de la mañana estaba gris, apenas dando indicios de que iba aclararse. Caminaba lentamente por los andenes del metro subterráneo, parecía que no miraba a nadie, pero lo hacía. Observaba minuciosamente a las personas que se movían junto a él o que se le cruzaban por las calles. El frío se había recrudecido en pocas horas. Se sentía como un niño extraviado, apenas guiándose por su instinto hacia un lugar desconocido.

¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué estaba huyendo cuando tenía una misión? Debía cumplir las ordenes que había recibido. Era el Soldado de Invierno. Tenía que recordarlo, pero era tan difícil. Algo se sentía mal, incorrecto.

Sus ojos miraban las calles, las avenidas y los edificios. Todo lucía tan familiar y al mismo tiempo lo sentía desconocido. Apretó los dientes, su mandíbula estaba tensa tanto por el frío como por la frustración. Sus manos se mantenían en los bolsillos de la gruesa chaqueta, mantenía oculto su brazo y mano de metal, no quería atraer atención innecesaria.

Se detuvo en un callejón, mirando el interior. El dolor palpitante en su cabeza regresó con renovadas fuerzas, obligándolo a bajar la cabeza, cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz con dos dedos. Apoyó su mano izquierda en el sucio muro del callejón que tenía a su lado.

_El sonido de los botes de basura de metal cayendo, hizo eco en el interior del callejón y llamó su atención. Arrugó ligeramente el ceño al escuchar las voces que hablaban en susurros, aun así fue capaz de reconocer algunas palabras. En realidad, solo le hizo falta comprender una palabra. Un nombre. Pudo hacerse una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus dedos se aferraron a la libreta y el libro que llevaba consigo luego de clases. Se apresuró a entrar en el callejón. _

_La escena que encontró era usual desde que eran niños. Su mejor amigo estaba sangrando con golpes y moretones, acorralado contra una pared por dos chicos de su misma edad. El más alto lo sujetaba por la camisa y tenía el brazo levantando, amenazando con golpear de nuevo el lastimado rostro de su amigo, con el puño, quien acorde a su carácter no tomaba la decisión ni de huir, ni de rogar para que lo dejaran en paz. Los ojos azules de Steve estaban entreabiertos a pesar de los golpes, mirando a su atacante con una expresión decidida, valiente e incluso parecía tenerle lastima._

_Ellos se conocían desde niños, a pesar de que ahora tenían quince años. Su amigo seguía pareciendo mucho más joven, lo que lo convertía en el blanco constante de los abusivos perdedores que pululaban en el vecindario y la escuela, tampoco ayudaba que se viera frágil y su salud fuera delicada. También tenía que darle crédito, el chico siempre lograba meterse en problemas, especialmente si no estaba con él. _

_La furia hizo hervir su sangre, soltó los libros y corrió hacía los dos chicos mayores, abriéndose paso hasta terminar de hundir su puño en la mejilla del bravucón que sostenía a Steve, lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que la cabeza del sujeto giró hacia un lado, soltando al rubio más pequeño que cayó al suelo. _

_\- Ya que se ven tan valientes, entonces no les molestara meterse con alguien de su tamaño, perdedores._

_\- Estás acabado. héroe -gritó el mayor, escupiendo algo de sangre al suelo. Una oleada de satisfacción y orgullo le llenó el pecho al percatarse de que le había roto el labio._

_\- Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me preocuparía solo por mi -aseguró, esquivando el puñetazo del abusivo que buscaba el centro de su rostro. Agachó ligeramente su cuerpo inclinando todo su peso hacia adelante, tomando impulso, tacleando y derribando al chico al suelo, escuchando como la cabeza se estampaba contra el asfalto. Echó hacia atrás el codo, levantando su puño golpeando el rostro del imbécil con un duro impacto, tan fuerte que la sangre manchó sus nudillos._

_Se quitó de encima del abusivo, respirando agitadamente. Volteó a mirar al otro sujeto.- Tú y tu amigo lárguense de una vez, a menos que quieras terminar con la nariz rota o mucho peor -amenazó. Al que había lastimado, ya se había puesto de pie cubriendo su nariz sangrante con una mano.- No se les ocurra volver a molestarlo. -Les advirtió antes de que ambos huyeran despavoridos, dejándolos solos y en silencio. _

_\- Buen gancho -murmuró Steve, sonando incluso de buen humor. _

_\- Deberías dejar de meterte en problemas cuando no estoy._

_\- ¿De qué hablas? Si yo lo tenía contra las cuerdas -dijo con una sonrisa deformada por los golpes mientras se ponía de pie con su ayuda._

_\- Seguro...no sé que harás cuando yo no este -dijo con arrogancia recogiendo sus libros del suelo. Abrazando a su amigo, atrayéndolo cerca de su cuerpo, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Lentamente lo guiaba hasta la salida del callejón._

_\- Pues sobrevivir hasta que vuelvas, idiota. _

_Una carcajada limpia, espontanea y sincera brotó de sus labios.- Punk. Mejor, apresúrate, te acompañaré hasta tu casa y de ahí, iré a ver a la hermosa Margaret. _

_\- ¿No estabas saliendo con Rose? -preguntó Steve, impresionado o celoso. No supo como interpretar su tono de voz. _

_\- Detalles, simples detalles -dijo de buena manera, sonriendo mientras lo escoltaba hasta su hogar._

Abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad. Al aquí y al ahora. Callando de golpe los sonidos que insistían en taladrar su cerebro, cegando en su mente las imágenes que se repetían. Abandonó el oscuro y mohoso callejón, corriendo por la acera, alejándose de sus inquietantes recuerdos. Necesitaba llegar. Necesitaba encontrarlo.

"Estoy contigo hasta el final."

En todos sus años como agente, siempre había sido una persona dedicada, honesta y entregada a su trabajo. Era motivada por un intenso sentido de proteger al inocente, de asegurar la paz. Pensaba que era un deber de las buenas personas aspirar a los ideales que el Capitán América le había dejado. Saber que su mejor amigo podía estar en peligro y que había un traidor entre ellos la tenía alerta, en un estado de preocupación mientras en su mente repasaba el atentado, una y otra vez.

Suspiró profundamente. Por ahora, lo único que hizo por Howard, fue asignar a un par de agentes de nivel 5 para que actuaran como sus guardaespaldas aunque sabía que el millonario iba a quejarse y hacerle la vida imposible a sus subordinados. La persiana estaba ligeramente abierta, los rayos del sol se colaban a través de las pequeñas rendijas. Alguien llamó a la puerta con suavidad.

\- Pueden entrar -respondió en voz alta.

La puerta se abrió y entró uno de los reclutas más jóvenes, acababa de subir al rango de agente de nivel 5. Carter podía confiar en él, era inexperto, pero solo deseaba proteger al país.- Agente Fury. ¿Tienes los resultados del área científica? -preguntó con interés. Necesitaba una pista. Algo, lo que fuera que pudieran seguir y les llevara hasta el asesino en la azotea.

\- Según la evidencia que dejó el francotirador, usó un fusil Dragunov SVD, semi automático con un calibre de 7,62 mm. Sin huellas en el arma, los restos de las municiones no tienen estrías. Todo parece haber sido fabricado en la Unión Soviética. -Informó el agente con seriedad y precisión.

\- Y, ¿qué sabemos del cadáver en la azotea? -preguntó, recibiendo la carpeta de manos del hombre.

\- No existe un solo registro de su identidad. Sus huellas han sido encontradas en distintos delitos, que van desde terrorismo y secuestro hasta el asesinato.

\- Nada de esto es lógico. -Pasó la página de la carpeta con el informe, mirando las fotografías.- Estamos en un callejón de salida -murmuró, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Pensando durante algunos momentos, en silencio.

\- Señora, ¿sus ordenes? -preguntó el agente Fury mientras la miraba.

\- Quiero que monitores todas y cada una de las frecuencias que entren y salgan de SHIELD -la mujer transmitió sus ordenes.- Rastren las misiones, los mensajes y expedientes de cada uno de los agentes. Incluidos los míos. Necesito absoluta transparencia, saber en quien puedo confiar. Habla con Stark, él te ayudara con eso o al menos te lo facilitara un poco. Cualquier actividad sospechosa me debe ser comunicada de inmediato.

\- Como ordene -respondió el subordinado antes de murmurar un "con permiso" y salir de la oficina. Peggy temía por la vida de Howard. Era su amigo, su compañero y uno de los fundadores de SHIELD. Garantizar la seguridad de él y su familia, era su trabajo. No podía olvidar sus responsabilidades, por eso había aprendido a delegar, esa había sido una enseñanza que aprendió en su tiempo trabajando junto a Jarvis e incluso mientras creaban los cimientos de la organización.

Decidió concentrarse en el trabajo pendiente, si algo sucedía estaba segura de que sería la primera en enterarse y llegado el momento, entraría en acción. Como en los viejos tiempos.

De forma oficial HYDRA había dejado de existir después de la segunda guerra mundial. Desmantelada por el Capitán América, los comandos aulladores y la armada estadounidense. La realidad era muy diferente, el grupo terrorista estaba creciendo y estaba más vivo que nunca. Infiltrados hasta la raíz de sus organizaciones más secreteas. Habían preparado meticulosamente el terreno de la guerra fría. Tenían agentes operando en Estados Unidos, en Europa e incluso en la Unión Soviética.

Uno de sus equipos se encontraba preparando su misión más reciente en el sótano oculto de una antigua instalación abandonada dentro del territorio estadounidense. Su ubicación secreta era celosamente protegida.

La agente Ekaterina Ivanov se encontraba leyendo cada noticia de los periódicos, pequeña o grande, cualquiera podría darle una pista. Un par de médicos se encontraban a sus espaldas, ocupando el inmenso espacio donde se encontraban dos capsulas de enfriamiento de tamaño humano.

Los ojos grises de la mujer, enfundada en un traje de protección negro ajustado, se fijaron en una pequeña noticia, la cual seguramente pasaría desapercibida por todos los demás en el periódico de ese día. Sonrió suavemente.- Te tengo...-susurró para si misma antes de apartar sus manos de la mesa, girándose, volviendo a admirar y supervisar el trabajo de los científicos. Un equipo de especialistas en el cuidado y el lavado de los cerebros en los durmientes.

Habían vaciado el liquido de las capsulas, sacando del congelamiento a Dmitri y Leo, espías y asesinos letales quienes habían sido entrenados por el mismísimo Soldado de invierno. Los dos durmientes estaban instalados en el medio de sus respectivas maquinas de programación. Eran mantenidos inconscientes, les estaban administrando distintas sustancias para estabilizar sus signos vitales y estimular sus sistemas nerviosos centrales, las funciones cerebrales. Programaban la misión en su inconsciente, les daban nuevos recuerdos, nuevas habilidades, suprimiendo aquellas memorias que entorpecieran la búsqueda del objetivo. Todo aquello se hacía con el fin de evitarles un despertar brusco, y por supuesto que estuvieran bien adaptados a la época en la que estaban siendo despertados.

Ekaterina esperó pacientemente durante una hora que se volvió eterna. Cuando los asesinos comenzaron a recobrar la consciencia, ya sabían exactamente lo que tenían que hacer. Uno de los científicos se quedó junto a los hombres, entregándoles las ropas adecuadas para usar durante la misión, explicando los detalles específicos. Por ejemplo, el país en el que estaban, la fecha exacta. El científico principal del equipo, llamado Dr. Smirnoff se acercó a la imperturbable mujer soviética de cabello rubio y ojos grises.

\- Están listos para seguir todas sus ordenes. -aseguró el doctor.

\- Qué se encuentren conmigo en el primer piso -ordenó Ekaterina antes de darle la espalda, dirigiéndose a la salida, pasando junto a los guardias. Ocupando el elevador de carga que los sacaba del sótano. Iban a tener que vaciar ese lugar, pero eso sucedería una vez que hubieran capturado al Soldado de Invierno. Esperó a los durmientes solo por un par de minutos, sentada encima de lo que quedaba de una mesa de exploración, con las piernas cruzadas de forma elegante. Escuchó el sonido de las puertas del elevador, en el momento que se abrieron de nuevo.

Su mirada gris evaluó a los ambos hombres de pies a cabeza.- Creo saber como podemos encontrar a nuestro compañero. -Bajó de la mesa con un salto.- Caballeros, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

En ese momento del día, el sol ya estaba bien alto en el cielo. Él podía percibirlo mientras continuaba caminando. Le atormentaba que nada de lo que había alrededor encajaba con lo que creía recordar o con la sensación que ese lugar le daba. Todo estaba mal. Sus pasos lo guiaron hasta un barrio pobre y bastante viejo en Brooklyn, recorrió cada rincón de la calle, pasando su mirada de un edificio a otro. Así no es como debería de verse ese lugar. Estaba seguro de que era una zona de clase baja, pero no podía haberse convertido en un enorme y descuidado basurero. Solo había negocios cerrados, muchos edificios abandonados, y de los que estaba seguro, eran usados como un hogar por los vagabundos, delincuentes y adictos. ¿Había estado ahí antes? Lo que había a su alrededor era tan desconcertante.

Siguió caminando por las sucias aceras, percatándose casi de inmediato de que le estaban siguiendo. Tres, no, cuatro personas. No eran agentes, no eran buenos para pasar desapercibidos, tampoco se estaban esforzando por ocultarse. No se sorprendió cuando dos de ellos se adelantaron y le bloquearon el paso. Los otros dos se quedaron a varios pasos detrás de él. Solo con mirarlos de reojo pudo evaluarlos, todos parecían estar enfermos, desaliñados y apestaban a licor fuerte, las clásicas consecuencias de vivir en las calles. Él no debería verse muy diferente en esos momentos.

\- ¿Llevas algo de valor, vago? Parece que estas ocultando algo -preguntó el que parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo. Se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Acaso no me oíste, idiota? -elevó el tono de voz, tan alto que casi estaba gritando, escupiendo en su rostro. Entonces, cometió el peor error de su vida, golpeó su hombro con la mano. Su instinto le hizo moverse, había entrenado por tantos y tantos años que su cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo.

Dio un paso hacia un lado, esquivando la mano mugrienta. Tomando con fuerza la muñeca entre sus dedos, escuchando el crujido del hueso y el grito de agonía del hombre, arrodillado frente a él, cuando dobló la mano por completo hacia atrás. Usando su brazo de metal, tomó su cabeza, girándola violentamente rompiéndole el cuello.

Notó como los dos atacantes en su espalda comenzaban a moverse, ambos sostenían afiladas navajas que dirigían directamente hacia él. Soltó el cadáver, que cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, pero no se movió. Esperó a que estuvieran bastante cerca, flexionó sus rodillas un poco tomando el impulso suficiente y logró un salto a una buena altura, esquivando a ambos atacantes, del interior de su chaqueta sacó dos pistolas Makarov PM, quitando el seguro de ambas armas de fuego. Apretó los gatillos, atravesando las cabezas de sus agresores con un solo disparo que entró por sus nucas, cayendo de pie con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia el frente cual si fuera un felino.

El único de los hombres que aun estaba ileso tenía los ojos abiertos con sorpresa, terror. Gritó desesperadamente antes de darle la espalda y echarse a correr. El soldado de invierno levantó el brazo, apuntando el cañón a la espalda del sujeto. Tiró del gatillo sin titubear, la bala lo atravesó a la altura del corazón, observando como se desplomaba en mitad de la calle. Guardo las armas, acomodándose la chaqueta vieja, retomando su camino.

Avanzó un par de calles más, cruzando una avenida solitaria antes de meterse en una pequeña calle que corría en dirección vertical, se detuvo enfrente de lo que quedaba de la fachada de un viejo edificio. Parecía que nadie le había dado mantenimiento y que nadie vivía ahí desde hace años. Se acercó, subiendo lentamente las escaleras, apoyando su mano humana en la baranda, escalón a escalón hasta quedar de pie en la parte de arriba, en medio del corredor que terminaba en una puerta de madera. Estaba ahí, lo estaban esperando. Bajó la mirada al suelo, pateando algunas rocas a los lados del pasillo, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a encontrar algo, debajo de alguna de ellas, pero no había nada.

Por un momento, estuvo preocupado de no poder abrir la puerta, sin embargo la madera estaba frágil por el paso del tiempo y cedió con facilidad con apenas un ligero empuje de su hombro. Una capa de polvo se levantó, agitándose a su alrededor, volviendo a caer en el suelo y en lo que quedaba de los muebles. Pasó a través del marco de la puerta. Sus ojos recorrieron el interior del descuidado departamento. Como el resto de la ciudad, le era familiar y al mismo tiempo sabía que había algo que estaba mal.

Entró en el que debía haber sido el dormitorio. Los tablones de madera crujían bajo el peso de sus pasos. El espacio se encontraba vacío y olía a moho. Se sentó en el suelo del centro de la habitación, cerrando los ojos. Intentando apartar la nube de confusión que envolvía su mente. Inconscientemente se quedo ahí, inmóvil por horas y horas, esperando algo. Una persona, un recuerdo o las respuestas que necesitaba.

Durante el transcurso del día habían encontrado a la primer victima de su desaparecido Soldado de Invierno. Un vagabundo. Por supuesto, había sido una muerte accidental, nadie iba a notar nada en especial en la muerte de una persona sin techo, muchos morían durante el invierno, pero ese incidente había servido a sus propósitos. Le había dado a su búsqueda, un punto de partida.

No les fue difícil interceptar las frecuencias que el cuerpo de policía usaba, de esa manera pudieron encontrar a las siguientes victimas del escurridizo Soldado, luego de buscar el lugar correcto donde se habían originado los disparos. Dmitri iba al volante, conduciendo con destreza y a alta velocidad, localizaron la zona antes que las patrullas. Estacionaron el auto, de tal forma que bloqueara las miradas de posibles curiosos, aunque dudaba que hubiera alguna. Nadie en esos barrios quería inmiscuirse en los asuntos de otros menos si involucraban a la policía y eran peligrosos.

Ekaterina bajó del auto y echó un vistazo la escena. Había cuatro cadáveres tirados en la calle. Tres de ellos habían sido asesinados con un arma de fugo. Pudo imaginar, casi a la perfección, como había sido el ataque y la posterior eliminación de esos hombres. Con su mirada buscó los casquillos de bala hasta que dio con ellos, los levantó del suelo y los guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Del interior de la prenda sacó un arma de fuego de 9 mm, de fabricación estadounidense la cual había sido modificada para que usara un silenciador. Sujetó la pistola con su mano derecha, cubierta con un guante de piel, disparando a los muertos. Quitó el silenciador y volvió a guardarlo, dejando que el arma quedara olvidada en el suelo. Movió los cuerpos, tan solo un poco para entorpecer la investigación.

Luego de unos minutos y una vez que estuvo hecho el trabajo, regresó al auto. Encendió la maquina para localizar el rastreador en el brazo biónico del Soldado de Invierno, estaba cerca. El punto parpadeó en la pantalla.- Tenemos que atraparlo antes de que decida moverse. Conduce, ahora -le ordenó al durmiente que iba al volante.

\- Él no sería un traidor a la madre patria -replicó Leo quien estaba en el asiento de atrás, junto a las armas.- Debe estar confundido.

\- Sea el motivo que sea, tenemos ordenes especificas sobre lo que tenemos que hacer. No podemos perderlo -aseguró la agente.- No olviden eso, soldados.

Ambos hombres asintieron, justo de la manera en que habían sido programados. Entrenados para obedecer sin hacer preguntas. Se detuvieron del otro lado de la avenida, bajando del automóvil, llevando consigo sus armas.

La gente les dio instrucciones precisas, señalando el edificio.- Yo iré por la entrada principal, Dmitri irá por la azotea y Leo irá por la puerta trasera. Si no pueden atraparlo, la orden es desaparecerlo -dijo la mujer antes de alejarse de ellos, subiendo las escaleras.

Ekaterina Ivanov había sido criada y entrenada bajo el estricto régimen del proyecto Black Widow, una de las tantas espías y asesinas usadas por debajo del agua durante la Guerra Fría, antes de volverse una doble agente de HYDRA, después de haber sido sustituida con una nueva generación mucho más joven. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y suaves. No hacía ningún sonido mientras avanzaba por el corredor, colándose en el interior del departamento a través de la puerta entreabierta.

\- Soldado de Invierno -dijo en voz alta al percatarse de la figura que estaba de pie en medio de lo que quedaba de la sala.- Estoy aquí para llevarte de regreso.

No obtuvo una respuesta, el Soldado tampoco se movió, ni pareció percatarse de su presencia. Acortó la distancia que los separaba, un poco más. El cuerpo de la mujer se mantenía en tensión, lista para contraatacar o defenderse de algún movimiento inesperado por parte del otro.- Soldado, vengo de parte del señor Pierce -nuevamente buscó llamar su atención.

\- Él debería estar aquí -susurró el hombre.

\- ¿Quién? -preguntó. Acercándose un par de pasos más.- ¿A quién estas buscando, Soldado?

\- No lo sé -dijo con apenas un murmullo de voz, girando el rostro para mirarla. La pintura de guerra manchaba su rostro. En su mirada pudo notar al hombre que había sido, que luchaba por salir a flote. La furia, el miedo y la desesperación se reflejaban en aquellos ojos. Emociones que no deberían estar ahí.- No puedo regresar.

Ya no tenía otra opción. Hombres, su vida sería más sencilla y mucho más larga, si pensaran menos y obedecieran más. Sus reflejos de asesina actuaron con rapidez cuando el Soldado lanzó el puño hacia ella, quién lo esquivó echando ligeramente el cuerpo hacia atrás, moviéndose hacia su lado izquierdo al percatarse de que lanzaba un segundo golpe esta vez con su brazo de metal, el cual atrapó con sus manos y empujó hacia abajo, usándolo como punto de apoyo, impulsándose hacia arriba con un salto. Aprovechó su velocidad y elasticidad, rodeando el cuello de su atacante con sus piernas, en una llave de tijera perfecta. Quería derribarlo al piso con un solo movimiento, pero el Soldado no permitió que eso sucediera.

Las manos del hombre se aferraron con fuerza a sus piernas, girando su cuerpo e inclinándose hacia atrás con rapidez, azotándola contra el suelo en un golpe demoledor. La madera crujió y las astillas volaron luego del impacto de su espalda y cabeza, soltó el cuello del hombre en medio de su aturdimiento. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos apenas a tiempo para evitar el brazo de metal, rodando hacia el lado derecho, el puño se estrelló en la desgastada madera, quebrándolas y hundiéndose entre los pedazos.

El Soldado se apresuró a liberarse del obstáculo al mismo tiempo que Ekaterina levantaba sus piernas, poniéndose de pie con un salto. Extendió su brazo, intentando conectar un golpe, pero el hombre actuó con precisión levantando el brazo y bloqueando su ataque con facilidad, impactando el puño libre en el centro de su estomago. Le sacó el aire, aun así no mostró mueca o sonido alguno de dolor. No era parte de su entrenamiento.

Los dedos de Ekaterina se aferraron a la mano que había desviado su golpe el Soldado. Giró su cuerpo sintiendo su espalda chocar contra el pecho del hombre, Lo sujetó con fuerza de la nuca usando su mano libre. Levantó sus piernas antes de dejarlas caer, con sus pies nuevamente en el suelo se impulso hacia el frente, inclinando su cuerpo, jalándolo el del otro desde la nuca y usando todo ese peso en contra, lanzándolo por encima de su cabeza, golpeando el suelo con la espalda y el resto de la anatomía del soldado. Iba a rematarlo, pensaba aturdirlo con uno de sus aguijones, pero lo había subestimado.

El Soldado de Invierno seguía recostado en el mugriento piso, pero le apuntaba con dos pistolas Makarov. Apretó el gatillo de ambas armas, disparándole. Maldijo en ruso, arqueando su cuerpo y esquivando por poco las balas, haciendo un mortal hacia atrás, quedando con su espalda apoyada en el muro. El Soldado se puso de pie, la espía se vio obligada a sacar su arma. una tokárev. Estaba por dispararle, pero el hombre corrió hasta la ventana, atravesando el vidrio y saltando fuera del edificio.

Escuchó los disparos que provenían desde la azotea, ese debía ser Dmitri. Se levantó del suelo, asomando su cabeza por la ventana. Pudo ver a su Soldado, cayendo sobre el techo del edificio de al lado. Sin detenerse ni un solo minuto a retomar el aliento, reanudando la huida. Corriendo y saltando de una azotea a otra. Leo ya estaba detrás de él, siguiendo sus pasos mientras las sirenas de la policía ya se podían oír unas calles atrás.

\- Dmitri. Nos vamos de aquí, no queremos vernos implicados y Leo...sigue detrás de él, si lo atrapas ya sabes a donde debes llevarlo -ordenó la agente soviética usando la comunicación. Saltó al exterior del departamento a través de la ventana rota, cayendo con delicadeza en sus pies. Amparada en la oscuridad, abandonó el callejón, yendo directamente hacia la calle donde Dmitri ya la esperaba con el automóvil en marcha. Subió al asiento de copiloto, cerrando la puerta con un golpe mientras el auto arrancaba velozmente.

"Le disparé, pero aun así logró escapar. Lo perdí. Fue un error mío, lo lamento." Ekaterina escuchó las palabras del durmiente en su comunicador. Sus manos golpearon el tablero del vehículo de forma violenta antes de obligarse a inhalar una bocanada de aire, reteniéndola por unos segundos antes de soltarlo lentamente.

\- No importa. Lo encontraremos, no tiene muchos lugares a donde ir. Ve al punto de extracción, pasaremos por ti, Leo. -Le ordenó aun con cierta dureza. No les fue difícil encontrar al otro miembro de su equipo, una vez que los tres estuvieron dentro del auto, le pidió a Dmitri que los regresara al refugio y solo en ese instante, la espía se permitió cerrar los ojos, relajando su adolorida y agotada anatomía. Tendrían que dividir el trabajo, delegar, si es que quería cumplir con su misión.

Vagó por las calles, ignorando el dolor en su costado derecho. La bala no había dañado ningún órgano vital o alguna arteria, pero si le había hecho cierta cantidad de daño. Fue directo hacia los muelles, siguiendo las familiares señales que encontraba en el camino. Aquellos signos que podía interpretar. Que le aseguraban que había un escondite cercano, lleno de provisiones, sobre todo lleno de armas y material de primeros auxilios. Se obligó a seguir caminando con la vista al frente hasta que dio con una bodega en especifico, una bodega escondida entre el montón de muchas otras bodegas donde se almacenaban los cargamentos de los barcos.

Entró al lugar por la puerta trasera. Buscó entre las cajas cercanas a la pared hasta que encontró la que necesitaba, la movió y reveló una caja de seguridad, usándola para abrir una puerta oculta. Al entrar se topó con una habitación extra, un espacio grande y solitario. Se encerró en aquel lugar. Era un ambiente seguro, al que reconocía de misiones anteriores.

El Soldado de invierno apoyó su espalda en el muro, cerrando los ojos, aferrando su mano derecha a la herida en su costado. Resbaló por el muro, lentamente, quedando sentando en el suelo. Estaba casi inconsciente, la sangre escurría entre sus dedos.

\- Steve...


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas a todos.

¡Lamento la tardanza con este capitulo! Me quede sin cargador y fueron tiempos dificiles. (?)

Pero aquí esta la siguiente parte de la historia, y quiero anunciar que solo dos capítulos más y habré terminado con este fanfic. No lo quise hacer muy extenso para dedicarle tiempo a otras historias que si serán bastante largas.

Se viene lo mejor de la historia. Muchas gracias por leer :)

**_K._**

* * *

The Beginning of the End.

Tenían instrucciones especificas de lo que debían hacer. Eliminar cualquier cabo suelto que pudiera conectar a HYDRA con S.H.I.E.L.D., recuperar al Soldado de Invierno y de presentarse resistencia debía ser eliminado con el fin de proteger el trabajo entre las sombras por tantos años. Los tres debían ser inteligentes, de repartir las tareas que iban a llevar a cada uno. Aun estaba molesta consigo misma, había tenido al soldado entre sus manos y en un solo momento, se le había escapado. No podía permitirse otro error de esos.

\- ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora? -preguntó Dmitri, quien había entrado al salón junto a su compañero, Leo.

Ekaterina miró el mapa extendido sobre la mesa, moviendo ligeramente hacia los lados, la silla en la que se encontraba sentada. Tomó una decisión, apartando su espalda del respaldo del asiento, apoyando sus codos sobre el borde de la mesa.

\- El Soldado no conoce a nadie en esta ciudad, no tiene muchos lugares dónde acudir por ayuda -dijo con suavidad, mirando a ambos durmientes.- Debe estar oculto en alguna de las localizaciones secretas que usamos durante la misión. Tienen que buscar esas ubicaciones, tenemos que vigilarlo de cerca antes de tenderle una trampa y atraparlo. -Con un hombre como aquel, no podían enfrentarlo solo usando la sorpresa.

\- ¿Tú que harás en todo este tiempo? -preguntó Leo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, mirándola intensamente.

\- Tengo mi propia misión, y una cubierta que mantener -respondió fríamente, poniéndose de pie saliendo del salón y dejando a ambos hombres solos.

Peggy Carter tenía la sensación de que estaban perdiéndose algo importante. Había sucedido un asesinato cuádruple, sin embargo no parecía haber nada sospechoso en ello, una simple pelea entre pandillas. ¿O tal vez, no? No estaba segura. Tampoco tenían ni una sola pista del francotirador. Estaban a la deriva. La Guerra Fría había terminado hacía algunos años atrás, no podían acusar a la Unión Soviética sin tener ni una sola prueba.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, se puso de pie y observó con una mueca de disgusto a Howard Stark.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? -preguntó con algo de brusquedad. A veces no comprendía la falta de sentido común del genio.

\- También hago trabajo aquí, Peg. Por si lo habías olvidado.

\- No lo he olvidado, Stark -la mujer arrugó ligeramente su ceño, cruzándose de brazos, demostrando su obvio disgusto.- Pero nunca eres puntual, ni siquiera vienes a trabajar todos los días cuando tenemos relativa normalidad, menos deberías estar aquí ahora que han intentado asesinarte.

\- Hablando de eso, he venido a regresarte a tus gorilas -le informó el millonario. Peggy se obligó a hacer uso de toda su paciencia.

\- Son profesionales bien entrenados, y asignados por mi, para que te mantengan a salvo -suspiró profundamente.- Es una medida provisional, solo para asegurarnos de que nada pueda pasarte en caso de que nuestro francotirador misterioso decida terminar el trabajo.

El genio forrado en billetes, hizo una mueca. No aprobaba la decisión de su amiga de tantos años.- Peg, cariño, tus agentes provocan miedo y están arruinando mi imagen publica.

\- Stark -dijo la agente Carter con seriedad.- Tú imagen pública siempre ha estado arruinada.

\- Bueno, ¡ahora lo está mucho más! -Howard se quejó en voz alta. Peggy estaba por responder, pero el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta le hizo guardar silencio. En un momento, su puerta fue abierta y entró a la oficina una mujer alta, esbelta de ojos verde/grisáceos y cabellera rubia. Uno de los elementos más eficaces. Llamó la atención de Stark de inmediato.

\- La quiero a ella, Peg -exclamó el genio y playboy. La agente parpadeó, mirándola a ella y luego a Howard Stark, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza sin entender lo que estaba pasando ahí. No tenía intenciones de ponerse a discutir con su amigo de tantos años, lo conocía bien y no había forma de evitar que coqueteara con cada mujer hermosa que se cruzaba en su camino.

\- ¿Disculpe? -preguntó la rubia, aun sin comprender.

\- Howard Stark -señaló a su amigo.- Le presento a la agente Catherina Shaw. El señor Stark no esta conforme con los agentes encargados de mantenerlo vivo, prefiere a alguien como tú cuidando sus espaldas por más inapropiado que pudiera parecer. -Miró a Howard con desaprobación.- ¿Acepta la misión de mantenerlo con vida, agente Shaw?

\- Por supuesto que sí, Directora Carter -afirmó la mujer, sonriendo de forma amable.

\- Entonces, no sé diga más -El playboy se puso de pie. Se acercó a Peggy, besando su mejilla.- Pasaré a revisar algunas cosas antes de irme. El trabajo llama.

\- Ten mucho cuidado, Stark. -le advirtió con seriedad. Le preocupaba que algo pudiera pasarle a su amigo de toda la vida. El hombre solo sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros antes de acercarse a la agente Shaw.

\- A partir de ahora, dejo mi vida en sus bellas y delicadas manos, señorita Catherina Shaw.

La agente sonrió algo incomoda, mirando de reojo a la Directora, quien solo atinó a rodar los ojos.- Le aseguró que cumpliré a la perfección mi misión, Señor Stark.

\- Llámame Howard -dijo el genio, millonario y playboy, flirteando con la joven mujer mientras salían de la oficina de Peggy Carter, que intentaba no reírse abiertamente. Tantos años de amistad habían hecho que terminara por no tomarse en serio aquellos intentos de coqueto.

Las personas muy jóvenes son inexpertas, no se dan cuenta de ciertas cosas que suceden alrededor y que para los demás pueden ser realmente obvias o comprensibles. Incluso pueden no darse cuenta de lo que sucede en lo más profundo de su propia mente o de su corazón. Al ser tan jóvenes pueden perderse de momentos especiales, pueden tomar decisiones, hacer cosas de las que luego pueden arrepentirse.

Es un hecho que las personas se vuelven más sabios, pasan de niños a adultos, cada que enfrentan una situación que los saca de su zona de confort. Y solo entonces, viene el arrepentimiento de una vida desperdiciada.

Él nunca había sentido que su vida estuviera siendo desperdiciada. Su objetivo era evitar que su mejor amigo, que Steve no se metiera en problemas, mantenerlo a salvo. Podría no ser el objetivo más grande, ni el más ambicioso, incluso podía ser un poco extraño, pero le mantenía enfocado en el buen camino. Estaba bien con su vida, casi siempre.

\- No puedo creer que te enlistaras sin siquiera avisarme que lo harías -reclamaba Steve.- Tú, pedazo de idiota.

Sabía que la frustración y el enojo de su amigo, un poco podría ser por lo impulsivo de su acción, otro poco podría ser por lo peligroso que era ir a un campo de batalla real, pero lo que en verdad lo enfadaba es que él se enlistara y pasara la prueba. Steve había aplicado para unirse al ejercito siendo ferozmente rechazado por su frágil estado de salud.

\- Steve, yo no tengo la culpa de que no hayas pasado el examen. Sé cuan importante para ti es servir, pero yo también quiero proteger al país...vivimos aquí, es nuestro hogar y más importante. Quiero asegurarme de que mi mejor amigo estará a salvo.

\- Y...yo...-, terminó suspirando, el rubio bajito.- Lo lamento. Entiendo lo que dices, mejor que nadie. Solo estoy tan molesto. La situación es injusta.

\- Puedes ayudar desde aquí, desde casa, donde estás a salvo -razonó con él, usando el argumento más lógico que pudo encontrar en ese momento. Era un muy buen punto, Steve tenía que darle crédito por eso.

\- Por primera vez, irás a un lugar donde no puedo seguirte -dijo su amigo, fijando sus ojos azules en su rostro. Su argumento quedó hecho pedazos. La realidad lo golpeó tan fuerte como un tren. Nunca antes, desde que había conocido a Steve, había estado lejos de él durante tanto tiempo.

¿Y si no volvía? La posibilidad de morir en batalla era algo real. Tal vez tendría solo un par de semanas con su mejor amigo, en su ciudad, antes de ir directamente hacia la guarida del lobo. No dijo nada de la preocupación que comenzaba a desbordar sus pensamientos. No quería darle más motivos a Steve para seguir molesto. Sonrió ampliamente.

\- Stevie, estaré bien. Voy a regresar. Iremos allí, acabaremos con los malos y cuando menos lo pienses estaré de vuelta, mi amigo -dijo con seguridad, acercándose al chico rubio, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Palmeando su espalda.- Sabes que será así -murmuró.

\- Estaré contigo hasta el final de la línea -dijo en voz baja, su mejor amigo. Quien ya había terminado por ceder, regresándole el abrazo. Era una sensación familiar y cálida que llenaba su pecho, la de saber que tenía un lugar a donde volver. Porque aun cuando ellos no tenían nada, siendo simples huérfanos, aun así se tenían el uno al otro.

Los ojos del Soldado de Invierno se abrieron de golpe, respiraba agitadamente con el sudor escurriendo por su piel. No sabía cuanto había quedado inconsciente, pero no podía permitir que eso le sucediera de nuevo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, apoyando su brazo biónico en el muro, poniéndose de pie de una sola vez, su mano libre presionaba su herida. Se acercó a una mesa de metal con cajones llenos de suministros, abrió uno de ellos sacando el material de curación.

Le quitó la tapa a la jeringa con una mezcla de antibióticos y analgésicos. De inmediato hundió la aguja en su brazo, inyectando la medicina. Terminó por sentarse en el borde de la mesa, dejando caer la jeringa vacía al suelo junto con algunas gotas de sudor. Usando unas pinzas sacó la bala de su costado, sin emitir ni un sonido de dolor solo arrugando su ceño un poco. Sus manos temblorosas limpiaron la herida con dificultad, aplicando el desinfectante. Cubrió la herida con una gasa limpia, vendando su torso.

El Soldado estaba agotado, pero estaba demasiado perturbado. Cada que cerraba los ojos, una nueva imagen, un nuevo recuerdo salía a flote en su mente. Los primeros se habían sentido lejanos, como si estuviera viendo la vida de alguien más sin embargo, en esos instantes se sentían reales. Era él. Eran sus recuerdos, todos relacionados con ese chico llamado Steve. Terminó por bajar de la mesa, sentándose en el suelo, estaba lleno de sangre y suciedad.

\- Pero, ¿quién soy? ¿qué soy? -murmuró, cerrando los ojos. La medicina estaba haciendo efecto, adormeciendo sus sentidos. Sumergiéndolo de nuevo en el mundo oscuro de los sueños.

\- Agente Shaw, le aseguró que no me pasara nada mientras este en las instalaciones de SHIELD -aseguró el millonario, Howard Stark, sonriendo de manera divertida. Mirando de reojo a la agente que se mantenía de pie, apoyada en el muro junto a la puerta.

\- Ha sido una misión encomendada por la Directora Carter, no pienso fallarle -respondió la mujer, apenas mirando al millonario.

\- Nunca había visto a una agente tan dedicada -murmuró Stark con una sonrisa en los labios. Coqueteando, a pesar de que estaba ocupado en su propio trabajo. La mujer admiraba los aparatos que ocupaban toda la habitación. El enorme complejo de la organización albergaba tecnología de punta, toda ella o al menos la mayoría había sido proporcionada por Stark Industries.- ¿Impresionada?

Catherina se acercó hasta la mesa de control del cerebro central del complejo, terminó por sentarse en el borde y aferrando sus manos a el, mirando directamente al rostro de Howard, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, sonriendo con suavidad.- Un poco impresionada, nunca antes había estado trabajando con un genio tan famoso -dijo en voz baja y con genuina admiración. Deslizando sus manos debajo de la mesa de control, parecía nerviosa.

Stark ya había abierto la boca para responder de alguna forma, pero sin previo aviso la puerta de la sala fue abierta. El agente Fury los observó por un segundo antes de preocuparse realmente por cumplir las ordenes que debían cumplir.- ¿Está lista toda la información? -preguntó el joven hombre. Catherina se separó, poniéndose de pie volviendo a adoptar una expresión seria.

\- Sí...sí, agente Fury -respondió el millonario con tranquilidad. El hombre estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de las mujeres.- Los mensajes encriptados y las líneas de comunicación están liberadas solo para usted. No tendrá ningún problema con la seguridad.

El hombre de piel oscura asintió.- Gracias, señor Stark -respondió de forma seria. Pasando al lado de los otros dos, sin prestarles mayor atención, se sentó frente a la maquina que ocupaba toda la habitación.

\- Bien, entonces lo dejamos trabajar, agente. -Avisó Howard en voz alta, colocando suavemente su mano en la espalda baja de Catherina, guiándola fuera de la sala de controles.- Tengo que ir a mi oficina, si no le molesta acompañarme, Shaw.

La joven agente asintió, sonriendo amablemente.- Será un placer acompañarlo. -Siguió a Stark, caminando junto a él por los pasillos del complejo Triskelion, que abandonaron, en el exterior ya los esperaba el automóvil del genio. La mujer rubia giró la cabeza, echando una última mirada hacia atrás. Llevándose un último vistazo al edificio.

El chofer les abrió una de las puertas, la agente abordó primero y luego le siguió Howard, la puerta se cerró con firmeza detrás de él antes de que el hombre tomara su lugar en el asiento del conductor. El vehículo se encendió con apenas un sonido, arrancando y emprendiendo la marcha sobre las calles de la ciudad.

Varias horas antes.

Caminaba por los pasillos de S.H.I.E.L.D., saludando agentes e incluso deteniéndose para conservar con algunos. Había entregado el reporte de su última misión, tenía tiempo libre hasta que le asignaran nuevas ordenes. Recorría un largo pasillo, mantenía la cabeza baja, ajustando el traje que estaba usando.

Ese corredor estaba vacío, su mano se aferró a la perilla de una de las puertas que iban directamente a la planta del complejo que se mantenía bajo tierra. Abrió la puerta, entrando a un nuevo corredor donde los cables de la electricidad estaban expuestos. Discretamente saco del interior de su bolsillo un aparato que apenas le cabía en la mano. Deslizó el objeto sobre uno de los cables, presionándolo con sus dedos para asegurarse de que quedaba adherido.

Siguió su camino, sonriendo ligeramente mientras avanzaba para dirigirse hasta uno de los salones para entrenar.

Durante todo el trayecto hubo una conversación corta, simple, pero amena. La agente Shaw se mantenía atenta a cualquier señal de peligro, tenía que mantener al hombre a salvo. La visita a la oficina del genio millonario había sido más corta de lo que había imaginado, al parecer solo tenía que ponerse al día con su agenda, después de eso el automóvil los esperaba para llevarlos hasta la mansión.

Howard le hablaba de sus más recientes trabajos para la milicia de Estados Unidos. Shaw lo escuchaba con mucha atención, su rostro era una mezcla de admiración y curiosidad.

\- Exactamente, ¿como funcionaría esta tecnología? -preguntó la mujer.

\- El reactor arc es apenas una idea inicial, un proyecto muy a futuro -respondió.- Pero básicamente está diseñado como una fuente de energía limpia e inagotable.

\- Suena a que es algo valioso y las cosas valiosas pueden ser peligrosas en las manos equivocadas, Howard -dijo severamente.

\- Desafortunadamente también puede ser usado como un arma, sería peligrosa. Son los riesgos con la tecnología. -El lujoso auto se detuvo.- No planeo usarlo de esa manera, señorita así que puede estar tranquila.

Ambos bajaron del automóvil. Shaw inspeccionó detenidamente los alrededores, admirando la enorme extensión de terreno que ocupaba la mansión, tenía una hermosa fachada decorando el exterior. Stark la llevó al interior de su hogar, dándole un recorrido por las habitaciones principales. Cumpliendo con el protocolo de su entrenamiento, la agente memorizo cada ventana, salida, entrada y habitación. De esa forma construyó un mapa mental en su cabeza.

\- Este lugar es muy hermoso -murmuró. Stark abrió una de las puerta del pasillo y la invitó a pasar. Era un dormitorio muy espacioso con una decoración exquisita. Se acercó a la cama, dejando que la yema de sus dedos acariciara la fina tela que cubría la cama.

\- Espero que le guste su dormitorio.

\- Me encanta -respondió la mujer con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.- ¿Cuando llegaran su esposa e hijo? Tengo que mantener controlado el perímetro, las salidas y entradas para asegurarme de que la familia este a salvo.

\- Anthony estudia en un internado en el extranjero y Maria se encuentra de viaje, en un evento de caridad -dijo tranquilamente. Se notaba que el hombre se preocupaba por la seguridad de su familia, ser parte de S.H.I.E.L.D. era un trabajo de riesgo. Una de las sirvientas llamó al señor Stark desde la puerta entreabierta, se acercó a la mucama e intercambio un par de palabras con ella.- Tengo que dejarla, me esperan algunas llamadas. Cosas aburridas de los negocios. Y usted señorita, imagino que tiene que hacer...-sonrió ligeramente- cosas de agente. Con permiso.

Catherina alcanzó a murmurar un sencillo agradecimiento antes de quedar sola en la habitación. Sonrió de lado. Entrar había sido tan sencillo. Llevaba años trabajando como agente doble, ganándose la confianza de todos, pero ahora era el momento de terminar la misión. Ekaterina Ivanov ya había terminado con la aburrida Catherina Shaw y con su vida como agente.

Su misión era mantener a HYDRA en las sombras. Eliminar cualquier rastro de su infiltración.

Sacó un lápiz labial del bolsillo de su pantalón, aplicando el color de forma cuidadosa en su boca. Salió del dormitorio buscando al millonario, levantando la tapa transparente del reloj de pulsera que adornaba su muñeca derecha.

\- Cinco, cuatro...-murmuró, caminando por el pasillo.- Tres, dos...-dijo con apenas un susurró.- Uno -dijo solo para ella. Quedó frente a la puerta de madera del estudio desde su posición podía escuchar la voz de Howard Stark. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos un par de veces, escuchando que le permitían entrar. Presionó el botón rojo mientras entraba a la habitación, acomodando su reloj. Sonrió ampliamente mirando al hombre.

\- Agente -murmuró algo confundido, mirándola. La mujer rubia atravesó la habitación con rapidez, asaltando los labios del millonario con un beso apasionado. Mantenía los ojos abiertos, observando el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Stark hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y quedo inconsciente.

\- En verdad, eres tan encantador -dijo con voz baja y sensual, cargada de desprecio. Se irguió al escuchar el sonido del teléfono privado de Stark. Levantó la bocina y la llevó hasta su oído.

\- Agente Shaw -respondió Ekaterina con voz formal, afable.

\- ¿Agente? ¿Donde esta Stark? -preguntó Carter, desconcertada, desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Estaba teniendo problemas para dormir en estos días, después de una llamada telefónica con su esposa se sirvió unos tragos y ahora esta durmiendo como bebé -explicó con tranquilidad.

\- Oh, que inconveniente. -Sonaba algo apurada.- Tenemos una emergencia aquí.

\- Puedo darle el mensaje al señor Stark. Ponerlo al corriente de la situación, directora. -La espía uso su tono más amable.

\- Dile que venga lo más pronto posible al Triskelion y que traiga los archivos de respaldo S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Los que están en la computadora central de la mansión, ¿verdad? Yo me encargó de ellos -respondió con suavidad.

\- Espera, Shaw ¿como sabes eso? Tú...

\- Nos veremos luego, agente Carter -respondió con diversión antes de colgar el teléfono.

Salió del estudio, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y se movió por los pasillos de la mansión como si los conociera de toda su vida. Era parte del trabajo previo de investigación. Conocer a tu objetivo, mantenerte oculto el tiempo suficiente para que no vinieran venir el ataque. Así había sido entrenada en el estricto régimen del proyecto Black Widow.

Entró al dormitorio que pertenecía a Stark, se acercó a una de las paredes comenzando a mover un librero, revelando unas puertas de metal. Un panel de seguridad se encontraba instalado en el lado izquierdo. Sacó un de debajo de su manga derecha un pequeño objeto con forma circular, mirándolo atentamente.

Varios días atrás. En la base oculta de HYDRA.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Ekaterina, mirando con curiosidad el objeto entre sus dedos. Era pequeño, pero tenía un peso considerable. Un artefacto de tecnología que nunca antes había visto. El científico que estaba de pie frente a ella, sonrió al ver su desconcierto.

\- Un objeto muy útil si piensas meterte con la tecnología de un hombre con tantos recursos como Stark -dijo de buena gana.- Este aparato produce un pulso electromagnético que dañara permanentemente todos los sistemas eléctricos de la mansión, desactivara la seguridad.

\- Un arma bastante útil, entonces -examinó más de cerca el objeto.

\- Apenas un prototipo que ha demostrado que funciona muy bien -afirmó el hombre de ciencia.- Te servirá mucho en tu misión junto a las armas habituales. Un regalo del doctor Zola.

\- Entonces, dale las gracias por mi.

Giró la parte de arriba de la bomba dejándola sobre el panel de seguridad. Hubo un estallido silencioso y las luces se apagaron. Usando sus manos abrió las puertas de metal, las cuales se deslizaron con facilidad. Entró a la enorme cámara, asegurándose de que la computadora estaba arruinada. Lo estaba. Eran tan frágiles, los accidentes eran bastante comunes. Comenzó a buscar entre las cosas los planos del reactor arc, pero no estaban en ningún lado.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar los sonidos de la puertas abriéndose y el sonido de los pasos de varias personas, cada vez estaban más cercas. Los pocos archivos en papel que logró encontrar terminaron en la parte de atrás del cinturón de su pantalón. Tomó una de las granadas que había ahí, cientos de armas y prototipos estaban almacenadas, la dejó sobre la computadora como una pequeña sorpresa. Salió del lugar, dejando que las puertas de metal se cerraran de golpe detrás de ella, corriendo hasta el pasillo.

En el momento que abandonó la habitación de Stark escuchó el sonido de las armas que eran cargadas antes de un disparo. Se quedó de pie en medio del corredor, mirando a los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. que le apuntaban directamente.- Quédate quieta si no quieres terminar muerta, Shaw -habló la voz de Fury. Ni siquiera en grupo tenían oportunidad de atraparla. Dio un paso hacía atrás con lentitud, sonriendo.

\- Su ingenua manera de confiar en todos, va a ser su propia destrucción -murmuró la espía. Escuchó un ligero sonido antes de que la granada detonara, estallando con un ruidoso estruendo y logrando que la fuerza de la explosión lanzara a los agentes contra el muro haciendo que se golpearan como si fueran muñecos de trapo. Los cimientos del edificio vibraron al igual que las ventanas cuyos cristales se hicieron pedazos.

La espía aprovechó ese momento para darles la espalda a los hombres, corriendo hasta la ventana al final del pasillo. Saltó a través de ella, cubriendo su rostro y cabeza con sus brazos para evitar los afilados pedazos de cristal. Cayó sobre sus pies, doblando ligeramente sus rodillas apenas apoyando los dedos en el suelo, sin detener su huida.

Un dolor punzante en uno de sus ojos le impedía abrirlo. La sangre escurría por su rostro, la cabeza le daba vueltas después del fuerte impacto. Dejó salir un quejido, recargó su cuerpo sobre el muro y se puso de pie con mucha dificultad, aun sosteniendo su arma de fuego en una mano, caminando lentamente hasta la ventana, arrastrando sus pies. Asomó la cabeza al exterior, no había ni un rastro de la mujer que se había hecho llamar Catherina Shaw. Maldijo en voz baja, sosteniendo la mano sobre su ojo herido.

\- La perdimos, directora. Lo lamento -informó con dificultad a través del comunicador.

"No te preocupes, agente Fury. La atención médica ya está en camino, por ahora solo importa que el señor Stark esta a salvo. Atraparemos a la espía." Fue la respuesta de la agente Carter que miraba desde la ventanilla del auto en movimiento, la columna de humo que se elevaba desde la mansión.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Le costó un poco ubicarse y darse cuenta que ya habían pasado poco más o menos de dos días. Su mente estaba nublada por las drogas, por los recuerdos. Todo ese tiempo lo pasó durmiendo, recuperándose de sus heridas, perdiéndose en las memorias que iban emergiendo conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Sentía los ojos pesados, pero ya no le dolía ni la herida y tampoco sentía el cuerpo entumido. Estaba empapado en sudor, por suerte la fiebre había remitido. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sentándose en el catre. Se quitó las vendas, la gasa empapada de sangre. El sangrado se había detenido por completo. Uso lo que quedaba del material médico, comenzó a limpiar la herida con una generosa cantidad de desinfectante. Volvió a cubrir el agujero en su torso con una gasa, vendándolo.

Cerró los ojos, aferrando su mano a la herida. Dejó salir un suspiro mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared. Se concentraba en el dolor, porque era lo único que se sentía real en esos momentos.

Recordaba que su nombre era James Barnes. Su mejor amigo era Steve Rogers y ambos habían servido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero también era el Soldado de Invierno...no tenía sentido, él seguía viéndose igual, pero estaban en la década de los 70's. Le habían hecho algo para mantenerlo con vida y conservar su edad. Tenía que ver con el proceso de congelación. Recordaba el frío, la quemadura, el dolor de la sensación antes de quedarse inconsciente por quien sabe cuantos años.

No podía volver. Tenía que salir de esa base, si volvía a perderse a si mismo tenía el presentimiento de que no podría recordar de nuevo su lucidez con tanta facilidad.

\- Punk...¿Dónde estarás ahora? -murmuró para si mismo. Tenía que buscar a su mejor amigo. Él le ayudaría. Necesitaba tanto volver a verlo, habían hecho una promesa. Iban a estar juntos hasta el final. Estaba seguro de que Steve no había dejado de buscarlo. Su corazón latía acompasadamente, su respiración era lenta y no tardó en quedarse dormido. Esa vez tuvo un sueño aterrador, estaba cayendo y Steve no podía salvarlo, solo podía escucharlo gritar su nombre. La expresión de dolor de su amigo se quedó grabada en su mente.

Dmitri y Leo se habían encargado de investigar casi todos los puntos seguros que tenían ubicados por toda la ciudad. Habían pasado horas completas buscando hasta la pista más pequeña que los llevara a encontrar a su objetivo. Su maestro. El Soldado de Invierno, a quien habían admirado y del que aprendieron todo lo que sabían.

Al final del día, la persistente búsqueda había dado sus frutos. Encontraron al Soldado escondido en un pequeño y abandonado sótano que era usado como un punto de encuentro.

\- Lo encontramos. ¿Procedemos a atraparlo? -preguntó la voz de Dmitri mientras Leo mantenía sus manos aferradas al volante del automóvil.

"No. Dmitri quédate a vigilarlo para que no escape. Leo regresa aquí, tenemos que planear bien lo que haremos para acorralarlo. Cambio y fuera." Ordenó la voz fría de Ekaterina. El durmiente cortó la comunicación, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, tomando la manija de la puerta para abrirla.

\- ¿Crees que tengamos que eliminarlo? -preguntó Dmitri mirando a su compañero de misión.

\- Si lo ordenan, tendremos que hacerlo -explicó Leo sin apartar los ojos del edificio al final de la calle.- Esperemos que no lleguemos a usar medidas extremas.

\- Lo sé. Mantén el comunicador encendido. -Se bajó del automóvil.- Nos vemos -cerró la puerta con un suave golpe, alejándose.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Buenas!

Por fin tengo la actualización. Me ha dado un poco de tristeza, ya que el siguiente capitulo será el epilogo y el final. He disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y espero que aquellos que la han leído la disfrutaran tanto o más que yo.

Espero que les guste este capitulo :) ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Especialmente gracias a las personas que siempre dejan muy bonitos reviews, este capitulo les esta dedicado.

_**K.**_

* * *

5\. No Salvation.

_Un par de horas atrás. _

_Tres días habían pasado desde la desaparición de su soldado. La aparición de Alexander Pierce le recordaba a la espía rusa que no estaba haciendo un trabajo eficaz. Se mantuvo firme, mirando al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. _

_\- ¿No han podido encontrar a nuestra arma, señorita Ivanov? -preguntó la voz profunda de Pierce dándole la espalda a la mujer.- Estoy decepcionado. _

_\- Señor, el Soldado de Invierno es muy hábil, astuto y rápido -se excusó, hablando con tranquilidad.- No es nada sencillo atraparlo, pero tengo un plan que no va a fallar, señor, y ya lo hemos ubicado. Lo tendrá de vuelta en la base. _

_\- Eso espero, Ivanov. No me gustaría saber que me he equivocado pensado que usted es un elemento capaz en nuestra lucha. -Los hombros de Ekaterina se tensaron con las palabras.- No podemos permitir que pase más tiempo sin nuestra supervisión. Lo sabe, ¿no? _

_\- Sí -respondió.- Su programación comenzaría a debilitarse, podría revelarse contra nosotros._

_\- Perderíamos nuestra arma más valiosa -Alexander Pierce se giró, quedando cara a cara con la espía.- Mañana debe estar de vuelta, Ekaterina Ivanov. _

_Pasó justo al lado de la rubia. Abandonando la oficina, seguido por sus elementos de seguridad. Solo cuando estuvo por completo sola, dejó salir una bocanada de aire, relajando su cuerpo. Era su última oportunidad para recuperar al soldado, podía irse despidiendo de la vida que tanto le gustaba. _

Miraba el interior de la bodega, ubicada cerca de los muelles junto a otras más, a través de los binoculares. La estructura tenía un enorme domo y desde afuera parecía ser solo un piso, la fachada se veía un poco descuidada e incluso abandonada, pero los pesados candados disuadirían a la mayoría de entrar. Las señales de HYDRA para sus subordinados estaban por todas partes. La zona era poco transitada por civiles. Un perfecto lugar para pasar desapercibido o esconderse.

\- Aquí es donde se oculta nuestro soldado -murmuró Ekaterina, apartando el objeto de sus ojos.- Es la hora de atraparlo de una vez por todas. -Dejó los binoculares en el asiento trasero, quitándose el abrigo. Asegurando las armas que iba a necesitar

\- ¿Crees que este plan funcionara? -preguntó Leo mientras cargaba el rifle con un par de municiones que había sacado de una caja.

\- Está herido, confundido y atrapado -contestó la rubia, cerrando la puerta con firmeza.- Lo atraparemos, si los tres hacemos nuestra parte del plan. ¿La recuerdan, no? -Ambos hombres asintieron en silencio.- Excelente, vayamos por nuestro camarada.

...

El traidor había estado en frente de sus narices. Había hablado con ella, le había entregado su confianza solo para darse cuenta cuan equivocada estaba y que tan ingenua había sido. Catherina Shaw nunca existió. Era una doble agente que estaba metida hasta el cuello en su organización. Se pasó las manos por el rostro en un gesto de exasperación. Su forma de actuar había sido tan estúpida. No dejaba de recordar la conversación que había tenido horas antes con Pierce.

_Dos horas antes._

_\- Señora Carter. -Saludó la voz baja y áspera de Alexander Pierce quien se acercaba por el pasillo del área médica del Triskelion. Extendió su mano la cual Peggy no tardó en estrechar con firmeza._

_\- Agente Carter, por favor. -Le corrigió de una manera cortés, no le gustaba el tono condescendiente de las personas. Ni siquiera lo iba a tolerar en alguien tan importante como aquel hombre. Miembro del consejo de seguridad internacional.- ¿A qué se debe esta visita tan inesperada, señor Pierce? _

_\- Escuché del incidente durante la última operación que S.H.I.E.L.D. llevó a cabo. -El hombre se quedó de pie junto a ella, dejando sus manos detrás de su espalda. Los dos miraban el interior de la sala de cirugías donde atendían las heridas del agente Fury. No era probable que salvaran su ojo. _

_\- Es muy amable de su parte el preocuparse por el estado de salud de un agente, señor Pierce -respondió Peggy sin apartar sus ojos del vidrio que le separaba del quirófano. Estaba tensa, la presencia de aquel hombre no parecía significar nada bueno. Lo presentía. _

_\- No solo me preocupo por el estado de salud de los agentes -dijo el hombre con absoluta tranquilidad, girando el rostro para mirarla.- Me preocupa como es que esta organización está siendo manejada, agente Carter._

_\- Habla claro, Alexander -dijo Peggy antes de enfrentarlo. Mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Piensas quitarme mi cargo?_

_\- No, por favor. Nunca le pediría algo como eso. -Se apresuró a responder el otro.- Sin embargo, creo que todos podemos darnos cuenta cuando ya hemos dado todo lo que tenemos por dar. Cuando es necesaria sangre fresca. _

_Las palabras de Pierce hicieron eco en la mente de Peggy. Los doctores comenzaron a guardar los instrumentos quirúrgicos. El jefe de los médicos la miró a través del cristal, negando con un movimiento de cabeza muy sutil. Como le habían informado antes, el ojo de Fury no pudo ser salvado. Tal vez Alexander tenía razón y ya no estaba capacitada para dirigir S.H.I.E.L.D. _

_\- ¿Necesita algo más, señor Pierce? Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. -Su cuerpo estaba tensó mientras se apartaba de aquel hombre. Fury fue sacado de la sala de operaciones en camilla, aun inconsciente. _

_Ella se sentía muy culpable y responsable por la forma en que la situación se había salido de sus manos._

_\- Solo una visita de rigor. De mi parte, de al agente mi agradecimiento por sus servicios y mis mejores deseos. Con permiso, agente Carter. -Sonrió con amabilidad antes de darle la espalda, marchándose por el pasillo en dirección opuesta._

\- ¿Podrás arreglarlo, Howard? -preguntó con algo de impaciencia. Se mantenía cruzada de brazos, observando el trabajo que su amigo realizaba en la computadora central. Tenían la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera serviles, lo que sea que fuera útil.

\- No lo creo, Peg -dijo el millonario con frustración. Estaba poco acostumbrado a no perder en el campo del intelecto.- Los circuitos, los cables quedaron fritos. Los sistemas de seguridad también quedaron arruinados y el daño de las maquinas es permanente. -Explicó Stark mientras soltaba los cables que había estado revisando en la parte trasera de la computadora.

\- Entiendo...¿qué sabes de las bombas que la espía utilizó? -Se acercó al tablero de control. No entendía como toda una organización estaba en peligro por una sola persona.

\- Eso es diferente -dijo con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie.- Son dispositivos realmente sofisticados. Tecnología muy reciente, en el momento que se detonaron, ambas bombas liberaron un intenso pulso electromagnético que dañó todos los aparatos electrónicos, los sistemas de seguridad y afectó el cableado de electricidad. Fue un ataque veloz, inteligente para pasar desapercibido, pero muy efectivo.

\- Entonces podemos asumir que esa tecnología proviene de alguien mucho más poderoso. Probablemente sea el último intento de los rusos por dar la vuelta a la Guerra Fría -murmuró Peggy mientras observaba lo que quedaba de las bombas. Pensaba en voz alta.

\- Quizás, en ese caso deberíamos encontrarla -concluyó Stark, acariciando su nuca con una de sus manos.- Tenemos que atraparla.

\- Lo sé...ya tengo a todas las unidades disponibles trabajando en dar con su localización. No va a escapar, Howard.

...

Los medicamentos habían hecho su efecto con rapidez. El dolor y la fiebre ya habían desaparecido de su cuerpo. De entre las provisiones tomó las municiones que pudiera llevar consigo, solo en caso de necesitarlas. Tenía que huir muy lejos, tan lejos como le fuera posible. Salió de la habitación oculta, dejando que la pesada puerta se cerrara detrás de él con un golpe. Deslizó la caja hasta su posición inicial, acomodándola, volviendo a dejar escondida la entrada. Enmascaró su sorpresa en el instante en que se giró y quedo frente a frente con una de las graduadas del proyecto Black Widow y con Dmitri. Los reconocía porque había entrenado a su lado, incluso les había enseñado muchas cosas que sabían.

\- Soldado del Invierno, le daré una única opción pacifica -dijo la espía mirándolo mientras le apuntaba con un arma corta al igual que Dmitri.- Venga con nosotros, ahora. Es la única forma en la que no arriesgará la vida, ni saldrá herido. -Las palabras abandonaron los labios de Ekaterina llenas de convicción, de sinceridad, pero él conocía bien sus tácticas. Eran falsas. Nunca iba a estar a salvo.

Eliminó la distancia entre ellos. En un rápido y fluido movimiento, tomó con fuerza la muñeca de la espía haciendo que el cañón apuntara al suelo mientras usaba su pierna derecha, pateando violentamente la mano de Dmitri, desarmándolo. El arma hizo un sonido metálico al chocar contra el suelo. Flexionó su brazo de metal, usando su codo para de forma violenta para golpear uno de los lados del rostro de Ekaterina, moviendo su brazo con rapidez para golpear el otro lado del rostro. Sus dedos le arrebataron el arma que se deslizaba de la mano de la mujer quien se tambaleaba hacia atrás.

Por el rabillo del ojo se percató del durmiente moviéndose detrás de él, se estaba preparando para contraatacar. Giró su cuerpo con rapidez, bloqueando en alto el brazo de Dmitri. Evitando que el cuchillo que empuñaba le hiciera algún daño. Los dientes de Dmitri se apretaron con firmeza, tensando su mandíbula. Rodeó el cuello con sus dedos metal, cerrándolos con fuerza alrededor de la garganta, aplicando más y más presión. De esa forma evitaba que el aire le llegara a los pulmones.

\- No pueden sorprenderme -dijo con voz ronca, dando media vuelta sin soltar al otro hombre. Usó la fuerza de su brazo biónico para lanzar el cuerpo semi-consciente de Dmitri hacia Ekaterina, derribándola al suelo con el sujeto encima. Sacó su pistola corta, tirando del gatillo, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, disparando de forma firme. Escuchó como la rubia maldecía en ruso antes de rodar en el duro y frío suelo acompañada del hombre que aun continuaba encima de ella, apenas podían esquivar las balas. Un sonido de dolor escapó de los labios de Ekaterina cuando uno de los disparos le rozó el hombro.

Dobló ligeramente sus rodillas, tomando impulso. Dando un gran salto, aterrizando encima de una pila de cajas solo para volver a impulsar otro salto, levantando sus brazos que se aferraron al acero de la baranda que rodeaba el estrecho pasillo que funcionaba como un segundo piso. Levantó todo su peso con sus brazos, balanceándose un poco antes de subir hasta el borde de la baranda. Quedando perfectamente equilibrado sobre sus pies. Cerró uno de sus ojos cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en su herida sin cicatrizar. Una bala paso justo al lado de su rostro, sin alcanzar a rozarlo, lastimando su oído con el fuerte sonido del proyectil que atravesó la ventana y rompió el cristal en pedazos.

\- ¡Vuelve a disparar! -Gritó la espía rusa, de reojo la pudo ver. Estaba de pie junto a Dmitri quien le apuntaba con un arma. No iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad para huir. Saltó a través de la ventana ya sin vidrio, pudo escuchar el sonido del arma siendo detonada detrás de él. Logró esquivar los disparos mientras caía de pie sobre el techo más bajo de la bodega que estaba justo al lado.

En esa ocasión no iba a ser tan sencillo escapar. Un par de balas golpearon el suelo a su alrededor, se encogió un poco antes de volver a correr, esquivando los disparos. Si tenía suerte, quizás podría perder a los otros.

...

\- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, agente? -Demandó saber Peggy Carter mientras uno de sus subordinados entraba en la sala de control donde Stark y los trabajadores del área de Ciencias de S.H.I.E.L.D. intentaban reparar la computadora central.

\- Encontramos a la agente Sha...a la espía. -Se corrigió el hombre.- Está persiguiendo a alguien en los muelles. Tenemos la ubicación exacta.

Howard miró con atención la expresión de Peggy, limpiando sus manos con un pañuelo de tela. Sabía cual iba a ser la respuesta de su amiga, tantos años conociéndose no habían sido en balde, pero estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Peg, y también por la propia. Ya que a donde iba ella, él iría. Su trabajo era cuidarla, mantenerla a salvo en lugar de Steve. Era su forma de disculparse por no haberlo encontrado aunque la mayoría de las veces, ella era quien terminaba salvándolo.

\- Prepara una unidad, la vamos a atrapar. No habrá una segunda oportunidad -dijo Carter con completa seguridad.

\- Será divertido volver a estar en una misión de campo -respondió Howard solo para ganarse una mala mirada de parte de su amiga.- No me veas así. Me conoces y sabías que iría contigo, nada ha cambiado en todos estos años. -Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sus palabras eran un hecho, que se había repetido a lo largo de sus años de amistad.

\- Entonces, vamos de una vez -murmuró Peggy para luego salir de la sala de controles siendo seguida por un par de agentes y por Stark.

...

El viento helado golpeaba su rostro mientras corría a través de los techos de las bodegas. La luna llena ocupaba el cielo nocturno. Se mantenía respirando con lentitud manteniendo el ritmo de su carrera. Arrugó su ceño, encogiéndose un poco e inclinándose hacia adelante, esquivando un par de balas. Se detuvo abruptamente, girándose y apuntando con ambas armas hacia el durmiente que seguía sus pasos de cerca. Apretó la mandíbula presionando los gatillos con firmeza, disparando y acertando con los proyectiles a las pistolas de Dmitri, logrando que las armas volaran fuera de sus manos.

Un cuchillo cortó el aire, cruzando la distancia en su dirección. El filo del arma blanca rasgó la carne de su brazo humano, poco más arriba del codo. La sangre brotó del corte, escurriendo por su antebrazo. Dejó caer ambas armas, ya sin municiones, que hicieron un sonido ruidoso en el momento que golpearon la superficie del techo. Miró fijamente al otro durmiente. Su resistencia estaba menguando, hasta unas horas atrás había estado delirando con una fiebre alta.

Dmitri comenzó a correr acortando la distancia que los separaba. Era tan rápido y tan fuerte, se encontraba en una situación difícil casi como si un tren estuviera a punto de golpearlo. En el momento que le tuvo más cerca, giró el cuerpo dándole la espalda, encorvándose un poco antes de levantar su pierna izquierda y desde esa posición, pateó la parte baja del estomago del durmiente. El ruso se quedó sin aire por un segundo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Regresó a su posición de combate, empuñando su mano de metal y lanzando un gancho hacia el rostro de Dmitri quien logró bloquearlo con brazo. El durmiente intentó golpear su rodilla con una patada, pero detuvo el impacto a tiempo usando su pie izquierdo. El Soldado de Invierno impactó la frente del otro con su cabeza con suficiente fuerza para aturdirlo unos segundos, aprovechando ese momento le golpeó en el centro del pecho con la palma extendida, observando como perdía el equilibrio y caía.

\- No pienso volver. Ni ahora, ni nunca -habló con claridad, debido al esfuerzo respiraba algo agitado. Se inclinó sobre el hombre caído, haciendo girar su rostro hacía un lado con un fuerte puñetazo.- Tal vez quieras decírselos cuando despiertes -murmuró entre dientes volviendo a golpearlo en el centro del rostro. Se puso de pie, dándole la espalda y alejándose apenas un par de pasos.

Una granada rodó lentamente entre sus pies, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Una maldición escapó de entre sus labios. Se impulsó con toda su fuerza, saltando muy alto, dejando salir un grito de frustración cuando la granada explotó y la fuerza del estallido lo lanzó hasta el techo del siguiente almacén. Rodó sobre el domo, quejándose en voz baja, tenía una quemadura en un costado y en la espalda además de que le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo. Se apoyó en sus manos, intentando levantarse sin embargo se quedó quieto al escuchar el sonido de un arma al ser cargada.

\- No te muevas, Soldado del Invierno -ordenó la espía rusa, apuntándole a la nuca con el cañón del arma.- Sé que estás confundido. Yo solo quiero ayudarte.

\- ¡No mientas más! -rugió con furia, extendiendo su brazo y aferrando sus dedos al tobillo de la mujer, tirando con fuerza de su pierna, tirando de todo su cuerpo, escuchando con satisfacción como se golpeaba en el techo en el momento de la caída. Se puso de pie, pateando el arma fuera del alcance de la rubia.- No sabes nada de mi.

\- Te conozco mejor de lo crees, Soldado. Estás confundido, aterrado y sobre todo estás furioso. Quieres venganza porqué crees haber recordado parte de tu pasado, pero aun no sabes quien eres y te atormenta lo que has hecho. Sientes que tu vida ha sido robada -susurró, apoyando todo su peso en una de sus manos, levantando su cuerpo hasta quedar de cabeza. Pateando su cabeza con suficiente violencia para hacer que retrocediera, tambaleante. Ekaterina movió su cuerpo quedando agazapada con su mirada fija en su rostro.- Yo puedo ayudarte a saber quién eres. También he sufrido con el lavado de cerebro, te he acompañado en algunas misiones. Te he observado, también a mi me han arrebatado mi pasado -dijo con suavidad.

Los ojos de la espía reflejaban honestidad, pero ¿qué parte de su historia era real? El Soldado mantenía una expresión seria, llena de preocupación. Su interior estaba lleno con emociones abrumadoras y los recuerdos se acumulaban en una serie interminable, todo era confuso. Quería creer en las palabras de la mujer. Dmitri los alcanzó, saltando la distancia que separaba las bodegas, quedándose detrás de Ekaterina sin hacer ningún movimiento obedeciendo a una petición silenciosa de ella.

\- Howard Stark...yo...yo lo conozco...a él y a Peggy -murmuró.- Necesito llegar a ambos. Son los únicos que pueden ayudarme.

Por un segundo le pareció que Ekaterina se veía sorprendida. Ella se puso de pie, sin apartar su mirada.- Entiendo. Yo puedo ayudar a acercarte, quiero ayudar -dijo de forma comprensiva mientras se acercaba. Abandonó la posición defensiva, asintiendo antes de cubrir con una mano la herida de su estomago.- Buena elección, Soldado. Lastima que yo nunca confío en las palabras.

La espía rusa levantó el brazo, extendió el dedo índice y medio haciendo una señal. Solo pudo sentir un dolor agudo en la parte alta de la espalda, una especie de pinchazo, seguido de un ligero ardor. No tuvo tiempo para defenderse o reaccionar de ninguna forma. Los parpados le empezaban a pesar demasiado, su visión comenzó a nublarse. Ekaterina se veía como un borrón oscuro y dorado. Cayó de rodillas.- M...mentirosa...-La acusó con desprecio, apenas lograba articular la palabra con su lengua trabada. La sentía pesada y torpe dentro de su boca.

\- Dulces sueños, Soldado de Invierno -murmuró la rubia. Esas palabras fueron lo último que escuchó antes de desplomarse, cerrando los ojos sin poder resistirse por más tiempo. Dejó que la oscuridad lo tragara por completo, quedando inconsciente.

\- ¿Está hecho? -preguntó Dmitri luego de haberse acercado. Miró al Soldado con curiosidad, evaluando su estado físico durante algunos segundos hasta que se decidió a levantarlo del suelo, cargando el cuerpo laxo sobre su hombro derecho. No era nada liviano, pero tenían que llevarlo hasta el punto de extracción.

\- Sí, está hecho -respondió Ekaterina mientras tomaba una profunda respiración. Por fin había cumplido las ordenes que le habían dado.

\- ¿Teníamos que dejarlo inconsciente? -El durmiente luchaba con una pequeña parte dentro de su mente que le recordaba que eso estaba mal.- Tal vez fue muy excesivo.

\- Era la única manera de que regresara con nosotros sin salir más lastimado -explicó la rubia. Sonriendo al ver a Leo acercarse, llevaba un rifle en su mano.- Buen disparo. Lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí, hemos estado expuestos por demasiado tiempo.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios una ráfaga de disparos cayó sobre ellos. Se dispersaron para esquivar las balas, resguardándose de un segundo ataque. Dmitri y Leo se mantenían juntos, habían aprendido a trabajar como una unidad cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Ekaterina asomó la cabeza. Había francotiradores en el techo y en las ventanas del almacén de al lado, podía escuchar un helicóptero sobrevolando encima de sus cabeza. Maldijo en voz baja.

\- ¡Muévanse! ¡Vayan al punto de extracción, yo me encargaré de esto! -ordenó con un grito. Ambos durmientes no dudaron en seguir la orden. Cargaron sus armas antes de volver a moverse, saltando del borde del techo, corriendo lo más rápido que podían con el peso extra del Soldado sobre sus hombros.

Sacó una granada de su cinturón, era la única que le quedaba. No podía desperdiciarla así que esperaba el momento perfecto para actuar. Sostenía una Makarov MP en su otra mano. El helicóptero estaba volando por encima de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Era el momento para actuar. Usando los dientes quitó el seguro de la granada, lanzando el objeto que chocó contra el metal del helicóptero. Cubrió sus oídos con las manos, evitando escuchar la fuerte explosión que siguió luego de la detonación. Sonrió ligeramente. El estruendo del vehículo aéreo al caer sobre la calle le provocó más satisfacción de la que esperaba.

Terminó de ponerse de pie, corriendo velozmente a través del techo para después saltar hacia el vacío. Extendió el brazo, desde su muñeca disparó un gancho que se clavó profundamente en el muro del almacén cercano. Sus manos se aferraron al cable, de esa forma frenó la velocidad de la caída, deslizándose hacia abajo siguiendo la guía hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, apartando el cabello de su rostro. Soltó el cable de su muñeca, intentando correr por en medio de la calle, pero no pudo avanzar mucho ya que desde las calles laterales varios automóviles de S.H.I.E.L.D. le cerraron el paso. Se detuvo en cuanto los agentes salieron de los vehículos apuntándole con los cañones de sus armas. Peggy Carter bajó de uno de los autos, seguida de Stark. Ekaterina mantuvo su cabeza fría, mirándolos.

\- Está bajo arresto por espionaje, terrorismo e intento de asesinato -anunció Carter en voz alta. Dos de los agentes se acercaron a la rusa.- Suelta el arma y no lleves a cabo ningún movimiento peligroso si quieres seguir con vida. -La espía se agachó, dejando la pistola en el suelo antes de volver a ponerse de pie. Extendió sus brazos, mostrando sus muñecas.

En cuanto los hombres estuvieron a su alcance, su expresión se volvió feroz. Golpeó con el codo el centro del rostro del hombre que tenía a su izquierda, la sangre salpicó luego de romperle la nariz, deslizó su mano libre hasta el cinturón del otro sujeto y le arrebato el arma al mismo tiempo que levantaba su rodilla y la hundía violentamente en su estomago, todo en un veloz movimiento. Oprimió el gatillo, disparando a la cabeza de varios de los agentes que la rodeaban, sus cadáveres terminaron en el suelo. Ekaterina se impulsó hacia arriba en un salto alto, apuntando con el cañón del arma al centro de la frente de Stark. Si podía acabar con él, si tenía la oportunidad tenía que aprovecharla.

\- ¡Howard! -gritó Peggy, quitándolo de en medio con un fuerte empujón. Carter levantó el rifle que sostenía en las manos, apuntándole con el cañón a la espía. Su dedo, sin titubear, apretó el disparador. La fuerza del rebote la hizo cerrar los ojos por un segundo, el sonido del arma resonó en la calle ahogando el grito de la rusa que cayó al suelo como si fuera un saco viejo. Muerta.

\- Siempre...siempre logras sorprenderme, Peg -susurró Stark, apoyando la mano sobre la puerta de uno de los autos, mirando el cadáver con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.- Supongo que con esto podríamos considerar que la amenaza fue eliminada, ¿no? -se acercó a Peggy. Acariciando suavemente su espalda. Sabía que asesinar nunca era fácil para la agente, pero a veces tenía que hacerse.

\- Tal vez, no lo sé. Quiero creer que sí ha terminado, pero algo no parece encajar bien -respondió para después suspirar profundamente. Encendió el comunicador, llamando al equipo médico mientras los hombres que habían resultado ilesos se encargaban de asegurar la zona y alejar a los curiosos civiles que empezaran a acercarse para mirar de que iba todo el alboroto.

...

El efecto de la droga para tenerlo inconsciente pasó con rapidez. Estaba aturdido, pero no le fue difícil darse cuenta de que lugar era ese en el que se encontraba. Estaba de nuevo en la base de operaciones. Lo habían engañado, lo habían atrapado y de nuevo se encontraba encerrado como si fuera una rata de laboratorio. Sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar su mente, podía escuchar las voces de personas a su alrededor.

"Nuestra Black Widow murió, una perdida lamentable, pero necesaria para recuperar a nuestra arma más valiosa."

Reconocía esa voz, la habían escuchado mucho durante las últimas ocasiones en las que había despertado. Ese hombre le daba las misiones. Pierce, así lo llamaban algunos. Su visión era borrosa aun así podía ver las paredes grises, el montón de aparatos e instrumentos que recordaba de años al servicio de esas personas.

"Al parecer los recuerdos del Soldado regresaron luego de que fue capaz de reconocer a Howard Stark y la agente Carter. Ese fue el reporte de los durmientes."

"En ese caso, vuelvan a borrar su memoria por completo. Reinícienlo de nuevo. Cuando este listo vuelvan a congelarlo."

"Pero señor Pierce...¿Qué sucederá con Stark?"

"Stark ha dejado de ser una amenaza, y si en un futuro vuelve a ser un peligro para HYDRA. Nos aseguraremos de que esta vez si sea erradicado. Ahora procedan a cumplir mis ordenes."

"Como usted diga, señor."

Escuchó los pasos de varias personas que abandonaban la habitación. Parpadeó, intentando ponerse de pie, liberarse de las ataduras que lo mantenían sujeto a la silla. La impotencia y la desesperación se hicieron a un lado dando paso a una furia incontenible. Quería gritar, romper algo. Intentó una y otra vez moverse, pero fue en vano. Estaba paralizado. Miró con odio a los hombres de ciencia que estaban preparando todo para volver a lavar su cerebro.

No quería olvidar.

Presentía que si olvidaba una vez más a Steve, iba a perder ese recuerdo para siempre. Nunca volvería a recuperar su vida. Ese solo pensamiento infundió renovadas fuerzas, luchando por soltarse. Lucha que al parecer era inútil.

Uno de los hombres metió un protector entre sus dientes para evitar que se hiciera daño durante el proceso. Su respiración se volvió más rápida y errática en el momento que la maquina descomunal y oscura entró en su campo de visión donde tomó su lugar sobre partes especificas de su cabeza. Clavó su mirada en Pierce quien se encontraba detrás de un vidrio de seguridad. Lo miraba con odio, con repugnancia. Quería vengarse de todos los que lo usaban, de aquellos que lo habían lastimado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Aferró sus manos a los brazos de la silla momentos antes de que la primer dolorosa descarga golpeara su cerebro.

Sus dientes aplastaron el protector con una mordida, todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos, estremeciéndose de forma violenta con cada descarga, desgarrando su garganta con sus gritos. Un solo nombre acompañaba los escalofriantes sonidos: Steve. Repitiéndolo una y otra vez hasta que su mente quedó en blanco, incapaz de recordar lo que había estado diciendo o pensando.

El proceso fue lento. Doloroso. Tan doloroso como podía ser que frieran el cerebro de un ser humano vivo. Cuando la programación terminó, en su cabeza no quedaba ningún recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en aquellos días, no tenía un nombre, no sabía nada de si mismo. Él no era una persona, era un arma. El dolor seguía taladrando desde el fondo de su mente, pero no le dio importancia. Las maquinas no sentían nada, solo seguían ordenes.

Lo sacaron del cuarto de programación. Lo arrastraron hasta un habitación más pequeña, pero de igual forma estaba llena de maquinas, las paredes eran de un color blanco inmaculado. Olía extraño y al mismo tiempo le era familiar, incluso el frío de aquel espacio le era conocido. Ahí es a donde debía pertenecer.

No protestó cuando le metieron a un espacio estrecho, sofocante. Conectaron una serie de agujas con tubos en las venas de sus brazos, poniendo una mascara sobre su nariz y boca. Comenzaba a sentir como el cuerpo se le entumecía, perdiendo sensibilidad. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, sus manos buscaron aferrarse al metal en un intento desesperado por salir. Odiaba los lugares tan pequeños. Miró a través del cristal de su unidad de congelamiento por última vez. Su mano de metal se empuño, golpeando el vidrio de forma muy suave.

Sentía que había olvidado algo de gran importancia, había algo equivocado en él. Cerró los ojos, el liquido frío había empezado a llenar el espacio, volviéndose solido con rapidez. El dolor agudo se extendió por su cuerpo a pesar de que estaba insensible por efecto de alguna droga. Antes de que el liquido llenara toda la unidad, las otras sustancias en su sangre hicieron su trabajo y lo mantuvieron profundamente dormido, perdido en su subconsciente. Olvidando que alguna vez había existido: James Buchanan Barnes.


	7. Chapter 7

N/a: Por fin, el último capitulo. Ha sido muy divertido y placentero escribir esta historia. Tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza para nuevas historias, originales y fan fics. Espero publicarlas y que sigan siendo de su agrado.

Agradezco a todas las personas que me han leído y que han comentado en cada capítulo. ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo!

:3

_**K.**_

* * *

7\. Epilogo.

New York, 1991.

Los años habían pasado. El mundo había seguido su curso, había cambiado mucho y no se había detenido para nadie, excepto para él. Para el Soldado del Invierno el mundo se mantenía estático por largos periodos hasta que de nuevo le obligaban a despertar. En el transcurso de esas décadas viajó por todo el mundo cumpliendo con sus misiones, manchando sus manos con la sangre de todo aquel que se interpusiera en el camino del Soldado. El ciclo de asesinatos se repetía una y otra vez.

Cada que volvía a la unidad de congelamiento y después era despertado, se sentía como si una parte de él desapareciera. Una por una todas sus memorias se esfumaban al igual que los rasgos de su personalidad. Lentamente, lo que quedaba del hombre que alguna vez había sido, dejó de existir.

_Localización: Base de Operaciones de HYDRA. Ubicación secreta._

Algunos miembros del equipo científico se encontraban en el espacioso y enorme laboratorio. El cuerpo del Soldado del Invierno se sacudió ligeramente al mismo tiempo que la unidad de congelamiento comenzaba a vaciarse. Comenzaron a bombear las medicinas a través de su torrente sanguíneo. La mezcla de drogas era necesaria para estabilizar sus signos vitales y estimular su sistema nervioso central, despertar su cerebro.

Los minutos pasaban mientras la reanimación del Soldado continuaba. Su cuerpo se sacudía con pequeños espasmos debido al cambio brusco de temperaturas, después de tantos años en hielo, el impacto del descongelamiento era complicado para el cuerpo humano. Los ojos del Soldado se abrieron con lentitud. La luz blanca del exterior le cegó por unos segundos, obligándolo a parpadear antes de mirar el exterior a través de la ventana de cristal de su unidad.

La parte superior de la capsula se abrió. Su respiración se aceleró ligeramente, llevó sus manos hasta su rostro arrancando la mascara con brusquedad, tomando sus primeras bocanadas de aire natural mientras los médicos retiraban las agujas de sus brazos. Salió de la unidad, su cuerpo aun estaba insensible y temblaba sin control después del largo periodo congelado. No tenía idea de dónde estaban o cuál era la fecha. Se puso la ropa de Hospital que alguien le ofreció y se dejó guiar hasta un cuarto anexo del salón principal.

El Soldado tomó asiento en la silla en medio de la habitación, atendiendo a las indicaciones el científico que revisaba su estado de salud.

\- ¿Sabe quién es? -preguntó el hombre con una impecable bata blanca, usando una pequeña luz para observar sus pupilas.

\- El Soldado del Invierno -respondió, mirando fijamente al hombre.- Soy un arma de HYDRA.

\- Muy bien, Soldado. -Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, giró el rostro viendo como otros dos hombres amarraban sus brazos a la silla. Abrió la boca, aceptando el protector de dientes. Tomó una profunda respiración al ver que la maquina de programación se acomodaba sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, sus dedos apretaban con fuerza los brazos de la silla.- ¿Está listo? -preguntó el científico. Asintió con seguridad.

Intentó gritar lo menos posible cuando las descargas comenzaron a golpear su cerebro, una tras otra, intensificando una oleada de dolor que le mantenía mordiendo con fuerza el protector. La programación duro unos minutos, que se sintieron eternos para el Soldado.

Lo dejaron reponerse mientras ajustaban los detalles y actualizaban la tecnología de su brazo biónico. Se mantuvo durante todo el tiempo en silencio, dejando que los otros trabajaran en su preparación. Una vez que estuvo en condiciones, completamente vestido con las prendas necesarias para el trabajo pesado y provisto de armas con municiones, solo entonces se presentó frente a Alexander Pierce.

\- ¿Como ha estado su despertar, Soldado? -preguntó el hombre quien tenía las riendas de su existencia. Mantuvo el silencio mientras lo observaba, simplemente asintió.- Muchas cosas han cambiado en estos años, pero tu trabajo sigue siendo impecable. Eres nuestra arma más valiosa. Por eso has sido despertado, necesitamos de tus talentos especiales.

\- ¿Cuál es mi misión? -preguntó en ruso con voz áspera. El lugar era espacioso, los salones eran inmensos y había muchos agentes, muchos mercenarios, pero sobre todo había muchos hombres y mujeres de ciencia.

\- Tienes que eliminar a alguien, que se esta volviendo un problema para nuestros intereses -explicó Pierce mientras mostraba un archivo en la pantalla.- Su nombre es Howard Stark. Es uno de los fundadores de S.H.I.E.L.D. además de un miembro activo dentro de la organización.

Los ojos del Soldado se detuvieron en la fotografía que acompañaba el expediente en pantalla. Sintió algo tirando en el fondo de su mente, una especie de sensación de pánico y de familiaridad, pero esos sentimientos se esfumaron tan rápido como habían aparecido. Su mente volvió a ser un lienzo blanco e impecable.

\- El objeto debe ser neutralizado en 8 horas. ¿He sido claro? -El Soldado de Invierno asintió en silencio. Tomó su pistola Makarov MP del escritorio, guardándola en la funda de su cinturón.- Y no olvides esto -dijo antes de entregarle una mascara de color negro, el Soldado la aceptó y acomodó en su rostro, escondiéndolo. Notó el gesto de complacencia de Pierce, pero no le prestó demasiada atención ya que tenía una misión importante que debía cumplir. Era una maquina diseñada para asesinar, no hacía preguntas, no tenía sentimientos. Solo seguía ordenes. Abandonó las instalaciones secretas de HYDRA en una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados, iba acompañado por mercenarios contratados por la organización terrorista.

S.H.I.E.L.D. había crecido de forma exponencial durante el transcurso de esas décadas, su influencia se había vuelto vital a nivel mundial. Hacía algunos años su fundadora principal: Peggy Carter se había retirado de su cargo en la organización, la cual estaba pasando por un momento de transición. Se estaba renovando. Y Howard Stark estaba siendo participe de aquel cambio de generación.

El multimillonario subió a su lujoso auto, acomodándose en el asiento de piloto. Metió la llave en la ranura de ignición, encendiendo el motor. Su esposa, Maria, iba a su lado en el asiento de copiloto. Llevó el automóvil hasta la avenida, teniendo cuidado con los otros vehículos.

\- Howard...creo que ya es hora de que Tony vuelva a casa, no estoy segura de que el internado sea el mejor lugar para él. -Abogaba la hermosa mujer por su hijo. Le rompía el corazón que ambos hombres no pudieran tener una relación de padre e hijo, siempre la hacían sentir entre la espada y la pared.

\- No lo mantengo en el internado por gusto, Maria. Lo sabes...-dijo el hombre con un profundo suspiro mientras conducía con la mirada fija en la calle que se extendía frente a él- es por su seguridad, además así evitamos que se meta en problemas.

Las lámparas de iluminación pública estaban encendidas desde hacia varias horas. El famoso matrimonio Stark había asistido a un evento de beneficencia, brillando en público como la gran pareja que eran. Ambos habían disfrutando de la velada, pero Howard tenía trabajo pendiente por lo que la fiesta había acabado bastante temprano para ellos.

\- Entiendo las razones, pero Tony es un adolescente. ¿Qué esperas de él? No puede actuar como un adulto. -La mujer le miraba fijamente.- Tú te comportabas de la misma manera, sé que no lo has olvidado. Él necesita a su padre, cariño.

Estaba por responder a su argumento sin embargo a través de uno de los espejos se dio cuenta que una camioneta oscura los seguía de cerca.

\- Maria. Necesito que conserves la calma y te pongas el cinturón de seguridad -ordenó el millonario, aferrando sus manos al volante con tanta fuerzas que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando, Howard? -preguntó la mujer, confundida mientras intentaba mirar a través de la ventanilla.

\- ¡Solo hazlo! -bramó el hombre, desesperado. Maria al escuchar la suplica de su esposo y ver su expresión de fría determinación, no dudó en hacer lo que le pedían. Abrochó el cinturón de seguridad mientras aferraba sus manos al tablero que tenía frente a ella. Solo en ese momento, Stark aplastó el pedal con su piel, acelerando con rapidez.

Una maldición salió de los labios del millonario cuando se percató de que la camioneta también había aumentado su velocidad siguiendo en línea recta detrás de ellos. La persecución se mantuvo durante varios cientos de metros, esquivando a uno que otro coche que tenía la mala suerte de atravesarse en su camino. Terminó llevando el auto en una dirección completamente distinta, no planeaba llevarlos a su hogar, y sin disminuir la velocidad a la que recorrían las calles, las avenidas.

El auto de los Stark entró en un enorme puente. Maria se mantenía junto a él, mirándolo fijamente con una mezcla de terror y suplica. Lo que menos quería era involucrar a su familia en ese tipo de situaciones, pero estaba pasando. Giró la cabeza por apenas unos segundos, observando como la camioneta oscura se detenía sin entrar al puente. Al parecer no iban a seguirlos más allá de ese limite. Stark suspiró aliviado.

\- ¡Howard, cuidado! -gritó su esposa, tirando de la tela de su saco y llamando su atención con ese simple gesto. Miró de nuevo al frente encontrándose con una figura oscura, de pie en medio del puente con un arma entre las manos.

Los ojos del millonario se abrieron con sorpresa mientras daba un giró violento al volante, alcanzando a esquivar al hombre a pesar de la fuerte velocidad a la que conducía. Por un momento estuvo seguro de haber recuperado el control y así no terminar volcado sobre el asfalto, pero el hombre en el puente disparó a su automóvil. Pudo ver como el objeto salía del cañón del arma y se dirigía estrepitosamente hacia ellos.

Cerró los ojos, usando una de sus manos para aferrarse con fuerza a la de María. Escuchó el sonido de un ligero estallido que venía desde la parte de abajo del auto, que se elevó por los aire debido a la fuerza y la velocidad a la que manejaba, terminó por voltearse completamente cayendo con un estrepitoso golpe, derrapando sobre el suelo por varios metros antes de estrellarse contra la valla de seguridad.

El Soldado se acercó hasta lo que quedaba del automóvil, caminando lentamente. Se inclinó sobre el vidrio roto de una de las puertas, para asegurarse de que estaban muertos. La mujer que iba de acompañante ya no respiraba, estaba cubierta de sangre y su cuerpo había terminado en una posición imposible de lograr estando con vida.

Sus ojos se movieron hasta la figura del hombre quien estaba gravemente herido, apenas respiraba. Abrió solo uno de sus ojos, clavándolo directamente en él, observando al Soldado. Por un breve momento se miraron a los ojos de forma fija, sin decir nada, en el millonario logró ver una especie de reconocimiento, alegría y también de compasión. Después de eso, Howard Stark murió.

La misión había sido completada con éxito.

El Soldado del Invierno volvió a alejarse, apenas mirando de reojo y de forma fugaz, el automóvil volcado estaba ardiendo. Como si hubiera olvidado algo que no debía. Una extraña y pesada sensación se instaló en su estomago. Se acercó hasta el grupo de mercenarios que le esperaban junto a la camioneta.

\- El objetivo ha sido neutralizado. Me dirijo hacia la base en espera de nuevas instrucciones -informó a través del comunicador antes de subir a la parte trasera del automóvil, tomando asiento en absoluto silencio mientras avanzaban en las avenidas y calles de la ciudad de New York. Abandonan la zona del "accidente", escuchando a lo lejos el sonido de las sirenas.

\- Señor Pierce, el Soldado ha cumplido con la misión que se asignó -Escuchó que las palabras salían de los labios de uno de sus subordinados.- Ya esta en la sala de congelamiento. ¿Alguna otra misión que deba cumplir?

El hombre conocido como Alexander Pierce, una de las piezas más importantes de la política de los Estados Unidos además de un miembro prominente del consejo de seguridad y de las operaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. en esos últimos años, siempre velando por la humanidad aunque debajo de esa fachada se encontraba una de las cabezas más prominentes de HYDRA. La organización estaba más viva que nunca, creciendo y extendiendo su influencia por todo el mundo bajo las narices de S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Vuelvan a ponerlo en su unidad de congelamiento. Por ahora, ha terminado sus tareas -ordenó Pierce, observando como preparaban al Soldado de Invierno para que volviera a dormir hasta que fuera necesario de nuevo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, por apenas un segundo. Se dio cuenta que a pesar de que el Sargento Barnes no recordara nada de su vida y que cumplía sus ordenes, en el fondo sentía resentimiento y odio hacia él. Sonrió suavemente en el momento que la unidad se cerró, llenándose con el liquido congelado, dejando salir vapor frío de la maquina. Por ahora, no tenía que preocuparse por su arma.

\- Hail Hydra -murmuró con voz áspera. Estaban cada vez más cerca de completar la visión de un mundo perfecto en sus manos.

**FIN. **


End file.
